Sans Joy
by Elhini Prime
Summary: "we all had to start somewhere, even us skeletons. family, friends, happiness, sadness, we've seen it all. ya wanna know our story, kiddo? alright then, just sit back and enjoy, though i dunno how happy this is gonna be,"
1. Chapter 1

**I admit, I got sucked into this game. I love the characters, I love the style, so I decided to write my own story on my two favorite characters Sans and Papyrus. I know this has been done many times, but I wanted to do it on my own.**

 **The title itself is a bit of a pun. 'Sans' literally means 'without'. This will be a three part story (one for the brothers' backstory, one for the genocide route and one for the pacifist route).**

 ***NOTE* CAPS does not mean that the character is shouting. Paps speaks in all caps, Gaster does too.**

 ** _"Bold Italic"_ would be the wingding font that Gaster speaks in. All skeletons can speak it though Gaster is the only one who can't speak any other language, so he uses magically conjured hands to speak with other monsters.**

 **I do not own Undertale, all I own are Kristen (the brothers' mother), Triton and Sedna (Undyne's parents).**

Chapter 1

She hummed softly, rocking a small bundle in her arms as her bones made soft clicking rattles to soothe her newborn son. His father was still out at work, being the royal scientist was a full time job after all…but still.

"your father works himself down to the bone," she told her child, chuckling at her own joke before looking up as the door closed.

 ** _"KRISTEN?"_** came a clear, deep voice.

"i'm in here, 'dings," she grinned, her eyes glowing a happy cerulean as the tall form of her husband walked into the room, a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

 ** _"KRISTEN, WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT?"_** he asked calmly.

"i know what you've told me, but i think it's cute," she giggled.

 ** _"SOME TIMES I WONDER ABOUT YOU,"_** her husband grumbled as he came closer, **_"I SAW THE ROYAL PHYSICIAN COME OUT OF OUR HOUSE…"_**

"yes, 'dings," Kristen smiled, "sedna came by..."

She saw him open his mouth to speak again, only to stop.

 **"WHAT..."**

He froze, his eyes flashing a deep amber color as he stared at the bundle in Kristen's arms.

 ** _"…IS THAT…"_**

"yes," Kristen smiled, "don't look so…"

 ** _"KRISTEN…"_**

"so…"

 ** _"…DON'T YOU_ DARE _…"_**

"flabber _gaster_ ed," Kristen snickered, only to close an eye at her husband's expression, "c'mon, gaster, it was funny…and you set yourself up for that,"

Gaster rolled his eyes, stepping closer to get a better look at the tiny skeleton baby in Kristen's arms.

 ** _"WHAT IS ITS NAME?"_** Gaster asked.

" _he_ , 'dings," Kristen corrected, "our son. comic sans…sans for short,"

 ** _"COMIC SANS,"_** Gaster smiled, gently putting his hand on his child's head, a soft clicking sound coming into being as the bones making his hands connected with his son's skull.

Kristen shuffled, lifting her little boy upwards so that Gaster could easily take him from her arms.

 ** _"KRISTEN…."_**

"oh c'mon, gaster," Kristen scolded, "he won't bite ya. i promise,"

She tickled her son's cheekbone, getting a soft giggle from the baby.

"his little mouth won't open," she explained, nearly shoving Sans into his father's arms, "go on and hold 'im! i swear he's not poisonous,"

Gaster gingerly took the child, afraid that this tiny skeleton child would dissolve into Dust at any moment. He watched as the child…opened their eyes.

They glowed. The brightest that Gaster had seen a skeleton's eyes go. His eyes flickered, turning from their neutral white to a warm amber color, reassuring the child that he would be safe. The child gave a sweet little giggle and reached upwards, his hand batting against Gaster's skull with a resounding clicking sound.

Gaster gave a soft laugh, bringing the little one close to his chest and smiling.

 ** _"HELLO TO YOU TOO…MY LITTLE SANS,"_**

* * *

 _Nearly Three Years Later_

"uppie!" Sans chirped, waving his little arms upwards before attempting to stand.

The little skeleton's legs wobbled and he pitched forwards…only to be surrounded by cool blue light.

"whoops, don't scare me like that, little funny bone," Kristen smiled as her eyes glowed with her magic, she lifted her son into the air and held him as the blue tendrils of light faded away, "i swear i'm gonna have to keep an eyesocket on ya at all times!"

"mama!" Sans squealed, nuzzling into her chestplate, eyes glowing a gentle sky color.

"aw, ain't you just the cutest 'lil thing," Kristen cooed, bonking her head gently against her son's skull before tickling him.

Sans squealed, thrashing as his mother playfully attacked him, his eyes flaring brilliant blue.

"aw, kiddo, am i tickling your ribs?" she beamed before throwing Sans into the air.

Sans gave a shocked yelp as he started to fall…only for Kristen's eyes to blaze with raw magic, sending soft tendrils of cerulean light through the room and wrapping gently around Sans, surrounding his tiny form and gently halting his descent. The little skeleton gave a happy squeal, looking up at his mother.

"'gain! 'gain!" he beamed.

"oh? you like that, huh?" Kristen grinned, "alright then, up you go!"

Her eyes glowed brighter and Sans lifted towards the ceiling as his soul burned a bright, royal blue through his ribcage, a tiny little spade. She gently guided him through the air, smiling greatly as he giggled and squealed.

 ** _"KRISTEN?"_** came her husband's voice and Kristen jumped, her magic fading away as she whirled around.

Sans gave a terrified squeal as he plummeted towards the ground…only to be caught by a familiar blue glow that neatly deposited him in his mother's arms.

"gaster," Kristen growled, turning a flaming blue eye on her husband, "don't scare me like that…you could have made me drop sans!"

The Royal Scientist gave a soft hum before walking towards his wife and child.

 ** _"YOU ARE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD, KRISTEN, I DOUBT THAT YOU WOULD LET AN INNOCENT CHILD GET HURT,"_**

"dada!" Sans chirped, reaching for his father.

Gaster gave a smile, taking his son from his mother's arms and gently pressing his own skull against his child's, making Sans giggle wildly.

 ** _"ALRIGHT SON,"_** Gaster murmured, **_"TIME FOR YOU TO GO TO BED,"_**

Sans gave a whine and shook his head.

 ** _"no, dada! don't wanna!"_** Sans grumbled, crossing his arms as the tiny white pinpricks disappeared, leaving pitch black voids.

"sans…" Kristen warned, "your daddy's right, time for you to go to bed, baby bones,"

Sans gave a whine as a blue glow surrounded him and he floated back into Kristen's arms. Kristen started humming a soft melody, walking towards the nursery and putting her child to bed. She returned a few minutes later, looking at her husband as she put a hand to her chestplate.

Gaster came closer and put a hand on her shoulder.

 ** _"HOW IS IT?"_** he asked.

Kristen gave a smile and nodded.

"he'll be here soon," she said.

 ** _"MAY I?"_**

Kristen reached behind her neck and unfastened her chestplate, taking off the smooth metal piece and exposing a soft undershirt and her soul that glowed brilliant white…tinged with a faint tinge of orange.

She placed a hand to her ribcage, feeling the warmth of the second soul harbored within and smiling brightly.

"he's going to be just fine, 'dings," she told him, "sans is going to be a big brother. haha, i can feel his personality. he's gonna be just like you, g…an uppercaser,"

She closed her eyes as the little soul became more pronounced and vibrant.

"my little papyrus," she whispered as the soul burned incredibly bright and a feather-light weight came into her arms as magic mixed with the dust around the room, creating something new…

And a little baby's cries echoed through the night as his parents held him close.

 **So both brothers have entered the world of Undertale. No, they're not under ground, both boys were born on the surface, same as Undyne and Asriel, who we'll meet in the next chapter. W.D Gaster is the Royal Scientist, I.T.C Kristen is the Captain of the Royal Guard, they met at a royal ball Asgore and Toriel held and they've been seeing each other since, eventually getting married. Triton is Kristen's second in command while Sedna is the royal physician, they met at the same ball and became friends, eventually marrying and having Undyne.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this one is set about two years after the end of the last one, so Sans is about 5, Paps about 2. Undyne and Asriel are in this one, Undyne is 4, Asriel is 5, but a few months older than Sans. Also...Kristen finds out something about Sans...something that he inherited from her.**

 ***NOTE* CAPS does not mean that the character is shouting. Paps speaks in all caps, Gaster does too.**

 ** _"Bold Italic"_ would be the wingding font that Gaster speaks in. All skeletons can speak it though Gaster is the only one who can't speak any other language, so he uses magically conjured hands to speak with other monsters.**

 **I do not own Undertale, all I own are Kristen (the brothers' mother), Triton and Sedna (Undyne's parents).**

Chapter 2

 _"WAHHHH!"_

Kristen shot up from her chair and bolted into the living room, rapier in hand, only to resheathe it as she saw her sons perfectly alone in the room, Papyrus shrieking and crying as Sans glared at him, holding a teddy bear in a death grip.

"…sans…" Kristen growled, "is that your brother's?"

Sans said nothing, just buried his skull into the soft fur, his eyes flickering in innocence as he looked up at her.

A blue glow surrounded Sans and lifted him into the air; flipping him upside down and carrying him over to his mother.

"give it back to your brother," Kristen told him.

Sans eyes darkened, turning into pools of furious pitch black.

 _Click, clack, click, clack, click, clack, click, click._

"are you rattling your bones at me?" Kristen chuckled, flipping her eldest child upright as he glared at her, "sans, you know better! your brother is just a few years old! there's no need to be jealous, lil' funny bone!"

The jet black eyesockets lightened, gaining two tiny pinpoints of white that at the moment almost looked grey.

"'m sorry, mama," Sans mumbled as he dropped the bear, right on Papyrus' head.

"WAHHHH!" Papyrus yelled, tears running down his cheekbones as he hugged the bear.

Kristen leaned down and picked up her youngest, gently pressing her skull against his before dispelling the magic holding her eldest son as she took him in her other arm.

"i think y' two need to play with someone your own age," she told them, "i'll take ya both to the palace, ok? 'm needin' to head over there anyways,"

* * *

Kristen strode into the throne room and snapped to attention before King Asgore and Queen Toriel.

"captain i.t.c. kristen reporting for duty, your majesties," she saluted before kneeling, "i heard you needed me?"

"It was not anything major, Kristen," the queen told her, "we wanted to see how you were fairing after the birth of your second son,"

Kristen's eyes glowed with happiness and pride as she lifted her head and smiled.

"i'm doing well," she replied, "gaster and i are proud of our little sans and papyrus…in fact, they're here at the palace, i can get 'em if you want to see them, your highness,"

"Heh, last time I saw them, Undyne was playing with them," came a male voice as a monster with vibrant red scales and resembling some sort of humanoid fish strode in, his massive broadsword clacking against his silver armor.

"here's hopin' sans doesn't rough her up too bad, triton," Kristen grinned.

"Against Undyne?" Triton snorted, "Please, Kristen, he doesn't stand a chance!"

"y'd be surprised what my 'lil funny bone can do," Kristen smirked, " _never_ underestimate 'im,"

"Oh, they are all here?" Toriel asked, "Well, I bet Asriel would like to have someone to play with, would he not, dear?"

"I could not agree more," Asgore nodded, "I will speak with Kristen and Triton if you wish to get him,"

"They're all with Sedna," Triton added, "In the infirmary's antechamber so she can keep an eye on them while she works,"

"just as long as the boys don't get _sick_ of her, i think everythin' will be fine," Kristen shrugged, making Triton laugh at the pun.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_ …

Gaster held Sans' hand and Papyrus napped in his arms as they walked towards the infirmary's antechamber. Sans looked up at his father, curious.

 ** _"dad, why are we goin' here?"_** he asked, getting a few strange looks from the other monsters in the hallway, **_"and why are these other monsters lookin' at me funny?"_**

 ** _"THERE IS NO NEED TO WORRY, SANS,"_** Gaster reassured him, **_"YOUR MOTHER AND I HAVE BUISNESS WITH THE KING THIS MORNING, SO I AM LEAVING YOU AND YOUR BROTHER IN THE CARE OF A FAMILY FRIEND. AS FOR THE OTHER MONSTERS…THEY JUST SIMPLY CANNOT UNDERSTAND US WHEN WE SPEAK THIS LANGUAGE, HENCE WHY I HAVE MY HANDS SIGNING FOR THEM TO UNDERSTAND, LIKE SO,"_**

Gaster turned to a random monster, a blue-scaled, humanoid fish-like female monster with long waves of red hair tied back in a braid.

 ** _"GOOD MORNING,"_** he stated as two glowing, spectral hands came into being, quickly signing and relaying the message.

"Oh!" the 'victim' of Gaster's lesson smiled, "And a good morning to you, Dr. Gaster! And I guess these are your two boys? My! They're getting big!"

Gaster gave Sans a little nudge, the young skeleton's eyes flashed a quick blue before he gave a small wave.

"h-h-heya," Sans stammered, "i-i-i-i'm sans…and that's my daddy and my little brother pap…papy…papyrus,"

"Oh, I know who you are," the fish-woman laughed, her golden eyes nearly glowing, "I helped your mother deliver you, Sans, my name is Sedna. I'm a friend of your parents'. I've got a little girl about your age. Un…"

She frowned as she turned around, as if she was expecting to see someone.

"She was just here…" Sedna murmured, "Undyne! Where are you?"

Sans gripped his father's hand tighter…only to get tackled from behind by a blur of blue and scarlet. The little skeleton went to the floor, kicking and hitting as his attacker hit the floor behind him with a thud. His white eyes flashed bright blue once before turning into jet black pools and his bones rattled and clicked while the attacker stood back up, holding out her hand and a blue nimbus sputtered into existence. A soft cracking noise filled the air and a tiny white bone appeared in Sans' little hand.

Suddenly, a spectral hand picked up Sans while the other picked up the little fish girl and lifted them high into the air.

"Undyne!" Sedna scolded, "You know better! You don't attack little monsters!"

 ** _"SANS, WHAT HAVE WE SAID ABOUT LETTING YOUR TEMPER GET THE BEST OF YOU?"_** Gaster asked calmly as Sedna took Undyne from Gaster's hand.

 ** _"she started it!"_** Sans protested, **_"i didn't do nothin'!"_**

"Talking in your funny language isn't fair!" Undyne cried, her voice high and clear, something that commanded attention.

Sans turned a fiery blue gaze towards the fish girl.

"i can talk that way if i wanna!" Sans snapped.

 ** _"SANS…"_** Gaster warned.

* * *

Gaster had to leave, heading towards the throne room right as a tall, white-furred monster in a violet gown walked in, holding the hand of a smaller white furred monster in a green and yellow striped shirt.

"Good afternoon children," the taller one started as Sans looked up from his book and Papyrus from his blocks while Undyne accidentally popped the head off a doll.

 ** _"brutal, eh paps?"_** Sans mumbled, getting a scared nod from Papyrus, **_"don't worry, lil' bro, i'll protect ya,"_**

 ** _"THANKS SANS,"_** Papyrus smiled.

"Oh! Queen Toriel! Prince Asriel! What brings you here?" Sedna asked.

"I heard that there were other little ones here in the palace,"

"That would be true," Sedna smiled, kneeling down in front of Asriel, "It is very good to see you, little prince. This is my daughter, Undyne…"

Undyne looked up, her amber gaze unimpressed as she scanned over the young prince.

"And these are Captain Kristen and Dr. Gaster's sons, Sans…"

Sans looked up from his science book before nodding and going back to reading.

"And Papyrus,"

Papyrus gave a hearty wave, beaming brightly.

"It is nice to meet you all," Toriel smiled, getting three pairs of eyes to lock onto her, "But, I am afraid I cannot stay much longer, be good Asriel,"

"I will, mom," Asriel nodded as Toriel kissed his head and left.

"I am going to attend to some of my patients," Sedna told the children, "Now, be good, alright? I will be right inside the infirmary if you need me,"

And with that, she left.

"So, _Asriel_ , right?" Undyne asked, blowing a bright red strand of wavy hair out of her eyes, "Why you wearing that dorky outfit?"

"It's not dorky!" Asriel sputtered, "It looks fine!"

"ah, don't worry 'bout her, asriel," Sans started, looking up from his book, "she's just tryin' to get your _goat_ ,"

"SANS!" Papyrus groaned, glaring at his brother while Sans winked at him.

Undyne nearly choked as she stifled her laughter while Asriel glared at him.

"Well, your eyepatch is dorky!" Asriel growled, glaring at Undyne, getting a fiery glare from her.

"It's not dorky, it's _cool_ ," Undyne snapped.

"Why are you wearing it then? You got a problem with that eye?"

Undyne shot to her feet, holding out her hand and letting that starry, blue nimbus of light appear in her hand again.

"My eyes are just fine!" Undyne snarled, "Fight me _flower boy_ ,"

Fire blazed around Asriel's hands and he prepared to throw the red-orange flames…

 _BONK!_

"Owwwww!" Asriel whined, rubbing his head as a bone clattered to the floor.

"whoopsie," Sans shrugged, "sorry asriel, just wanted you to know that i had a bone to pick with ya. no one picks on fish girl but me. capiche?"

 _"SAAAAANNNNSSSS!"_ Papyrus squeaked, crossing his little arms while his big brother chuckled and Asriel chucked the bone back at the young comedian.

"hey!" Sans cried, dodging, "no need to throw me a bone on that one, these puns are _asriel_ as they get!"

"alright, that's enough," came a familiar voice as two gentle hands picked up the young comedian, "while funny, sans, you know that was uncalled for,"

"aw, c'mon, mama," Sans whined, looking up at Kristen, "it's not like i wanted to hurt him!...tibia honest…it was kinda humerus,"

Kristen snorted, her shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter and her bones clicking in mirth while Sans gave a bright grin.

"we don't hit the prince, understand little funny bone?"

"even when he's being a royal pain?"

" _sans_ …" Kristen started, closing an eye, "even when he's having a bad heir day,"

Papyrus groaned, putting his skull in his hands while Asriel's eyes narrowed and Undyne started snickering.

"heheh, good one mama," Sans beamed.

Kristen gave a brighter smile and raised her hand, a faint blue glow surrounded Papyrus and the little skeleton child floated into the air and into Kristen's arms.

"alright you two, time to go home," she chuckled.

* * *

 _A Few Months Later…_

Kristen read by the fireplace, careful not to move in a wrong direction and upset the healing rib. She'd been on a recon mission with her company, they'd been ambushed by a few humans and Kristen cracked a rib. Sedna put her on house arrest, ordering her to get some rest…so Gaster was taking Papyrus, who had gotten sick, to Sedna to see what was wrong, leaving Kristen at home with Sans.

"ahhhhhh!" came Sans' shriek.

 _ZZZZZ-BOOM!_

Kristen dropped her book, teleporting into Sans' room, rapier drawn and eyes blazing brilliant cerulean…only for her magic to fizzle out and her blade to clang to the ground.

"…sans…?" she breathed.

Sans turned a terrified, glowing teal gaze on his mother, wisps of misty teal light shimmering around his left hand…as a construct of bone and blue light suddenly crumbled to dust.

"mama!" Sans cried, rushing towards her and hugging her knees, "i-i-i didn't know! th-th-there was a sp-sp-spider…it was gonna e-e-e-eat me! i was s-s-s-so scared!"

"sans," Kristen soothed, kneeling down and placing a hand on her son's skull, "shh, it's ok, lil' funny bone…it just…looks like y've inherited my magic, and some of your daddy's too. you summoned a blaster…"

"i-i-i'm scared," Sans stammered.

"oh, don't be scared, baby bones," she hummed, smiling gently, "here, i'll help you control it, ok?"

"o-o-ok," Sans sniffed, swiping at his tears.

"…sans," Kristen said slowly, "we probably shouldn't tell your daddy about this…or papyrus,"

"w-w-why?"

"i don't think they'd really understand, lil' funny bone," Kristen told him, "just keep this between you and me, ok? but if your life is threatened, or your brother's…i need you to protect each other at any cost,"

"y-yes mama," Sans nodded, "i'll do it,"

"that's my lil' funny bone," Kristen murmured, hugging Sans close.

 **Asriel and Undyne don't get along well...he and Sans even worse...heh, just wait til Chara gets into the picture. Anyway, Kristen is going to be teaching Sans how to harness his magic, she doesn't want Gaster to know because he's been poking and prodding her to figure out what was going on, she didn't want Sans to have that happen to him and Paps doesn't know because Kristen didn't want to make him feel like he wasn't special (Paps has _some_ magic, not nearly as much or as powerful as his brother, just enough to make someone's gravity increased, he can't force them to go where he wants them too like his big brother).**

 **Undyne can't summons spears...yet...its just little bits of light that are shaped in little beams, they'll finish forming as the years pass. All skeletons can summon bones once they reach a certain age, Sans has been doing that for about a year now.**

 **Next is some more family bits...but...uh...I don't think you'll like me very well after it's over. But, hey, we might get to meet Alphys and her family *cough* as soon as I think of names for them *cough*.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All I can say here, is that no matter how much you guys are going to hate me here...that's nothing compared to how much I hated myself.**

 ***NOTE* CAPS does not mean that the character is shouting. Paps speaks in all caps, Gaster does too.**

 ** _"Bold Italic"_ would be the wingding font that Gaster speaks in. All skeletons can speak it though Gaster is the only one who can't speak any other language, so he uses magically conjured hands to speak with other monsters.**

 **I do not own Undertale, all I own are Kristen (the brothers' mother), Triton and Sedna (Undyne's parents), Drake and Serran (Alphys parents) and Betus and Gammet (Alphys' siblings).**

Chapter 3

The little family sat around the dinner table, Kristen and Gaster at the heads, Sans and Papyrus on either side of them. Now three year old Papyrus stuck a mouthful of soup into his mouth while his six year old brother didn't touch it. An expression of bewilderment crossed the younger brother's face as he turned to his father.

"DADDY? WHY IS THE SOUP CRUNCHY?"

Gaster gave a low chuckle while Kristen glared at him.

 ** _"WELL, MY SON, YOUR MOTHER MADE THAT,"_** Gaster grinned, making Kristen cross her arms.

"alright, alright, 'dings, i know i'm bad at cooking, give me a break, alright?" Kristen hissed.

"don't worry 'bout it mama," Sans shrugged, "after all, what's life without a few _whisks_!"

Kristen snorted while Gaster and Papyrus glared at the young comedian.

"oh, _eggs_ ellent!" Kristen grinned.

 ** _"KRISTEN…"_**

"c'mon dad, _lettuce_ continue!" Sans beamed.

"SANS…" Papyrus growled, "PLEASE _STOP_ ,"

"aw, c'mon, bro, i can't help if you give a _ham_ …"

 _"EXCUSE ME!?"_ Papyrus shrieked, standing upright.

" _water_ you sayin'?" Kristen growled.

" _nuttin'_ i swear!"

 ** _"APOLOGIZE TO YOUR BROTHER,"_** Gaster scolded.

Sans hugged his brother, making Papyrus tense up and rattle his bones in warning.

"i'm sorry, bro, y'know i didn't mean it…y'know _olive_ you!"

"THAT'S IT! I'M _LEAVING_!" Papyrus yelled, squirming out of his brother's grip while Kristen buried her skull in her hands, her shoulders shaking with laughter and Gaster facepalmed.

 ** _"THAT BOY IS GOING TO BE EXACTLY LIKE YOU, KRISTEN,"_**

"hahahaha i _know_ , 'dings!" Kristen beamed.

"oh, paps!" Sans protested, "at _yeast_ let me try to apologize! y'know how i have _mushroom_ for improvement!"

Kristen started snorting with laughter, banging her fist on the table as she nearly fell out of her seat. Papyrus turned around, a faint orange glow encircling his eyes as he glared at his brother.

"WELL DEAR BROTHER," Papyrus growled, "I _FISH_ YOU WOULD STOP…BECAUSE IF YOU CONTINUE _EGGSACTLY_ AS YOU ARE, YOU MIGHT FIND YOURSELF _BERRIED_ …"

And that's when Kristen lost it, howling with laughter as she fell out of her chair.

"oh my goodness! he said a joke! that's my boy! i'm so proud!" Kristen cackled as Gaster shook his head and Sans' eyes went dark with fear while Papyrus stormed to his room.

"i dunno if i should be proud or terrified," Sans squeaked.

There was a loud banging on the door and Gaster got up to investigate as Kristen was…indisposed.

 ** _"…YES?"_** Gaster asked as one of Kristen's subordinates was revealed.

"Sorry to bother you both," the guard started as Kristen got off the ground and walked towards the door, Sans right by her side.

"what's wrong?" she asked.

"The King wishes to see you both," the guard told her, "something has happened,"

Kristen frowned and brushed off the blue hoodie she wore.

"we'll be there within a few minutes," she told him, sober, "we'll meet ya there,"

"mama, what's going on?" Sans asked as Kristen walked towards her room to change into her armor.

"nothin' lil' funny bone, probably just another land dispute. it'll be ok, baby bones,"

"i can help!" Sans chirped, his eyes glowing brightly as his left hand was surrounded by a teal light.

Kristen gently grabbed his wrist and lowered the glowing appendage down.

"nah, we don't wanna scare the humans too bad," she smiled, winking, "remember what i told ya about takin' care of your brother, ok? an' keep practicing…your daddy and i will be back soon, capiche?"

"capiche!" Sans beamed, winking back at his mother.

* * *

 ** _"WHAT HAS HAPPENED, YOUR MAJESTIES?"_** Gaster asked as Kristen stood beside him.

"There has been a tragic accident," Asgore said softly, "Sedna…"

"Those _rats_ killed her!" came a furious voice as Triton seemingly melted from the shadows, his silver eyes burning with rage and grief, "The humans killed my Sedna!"

"what!?" Kristen sputtered, "triton…what happened?"

"Sedna and Undyne were walking along the riverbank," Toriel explained as Triton was too angry to speak, "They saw a human fisherman fall into the water, Sedna jumped in to save him. She pulled him out and he speared her right in front of Undyne, thinking she was trying to drown him. Triton happened to walk up right as Sedna turned into Dust,"

"poor undyne," Kristen whispered.

She turned to her husband.

 ** _"she is traumatized,"_** Kristen murmured, **_"her father is grievin'…my guess is that he'll have us fight the humans. a grievin' monster is a force to be reckoned with…he might get himself hurt or worse,"_**

 ** _"YOU WISH FOR US TO DO WHAT EXACTLY, KRISTEN?"_**

 ** _"we need to make sure that sans an' papyrus stay outta his way...undyne too if we can manage it,"_**

 ** _"YOU BELIEVE HE WOULD HARM HER?"_**

 ** _"not on purpose, no,"_**

 ** _"VERY WELL,"_**

"Is everything alright, Kristen, Gaster?" Asgore asked, making the skeleton couple jump.

"everythin's fine, your majesty," Kristen replied, "just askin' 'dings if he remembered to lock the door…don't want anyone gettin' to our two baby bones,"

"She is not wrong, dear," Toriel told her husband, "She is merely worried about her sons…we would do the same with Asriel,"

"Asriel is behind a host of guards and has his own magic to defend himself,"

"True, Kristen and Gaster's sons just have what little magic they have, correct?"

"that's right," Kristen nodded, "sans can get to me if the need be, lil' funny bone got my teleportin'. don't underestimate our sons,"

 ** _"SPEAKING OF CHILDREN,"_** Gaster started, **_"WHERE IS UNDYNE?"_**

"She is with Drake and Serran," Toriel replied, "They are providing for her along with their children, Alphys, Betus, and Gammet,"

"ah, those two," Kristen nodded, "i know 'em, good soldiers,"

"The question is," Asgore told them all, "Should we go to war, or should we try and negotiate once more with the humans,"

He turned to Gaster, who frowned.

 ** _"I DO NOT THINK WE SHOULD GO TO WAR,"_** Gaster said, the conjured hands signing rapidly, **_"I AM NOT JUST SAYING THIS FOR MYSELF, I AM THINKING OF MY SONS, WHATEVER WE DO NOW WILL AFFECT THEM FOR THE REST OF THEIR LIVES FOR GOOD OR FOR ILL,"_**

Asgore nodded and turned to Triton, who shook angrily.

"You know where I stand," he snarled, "I say we move at dawn to kill the rats,"

The King turned to Toriel, who shook her head.

"In my own opinion, I say we do not go," she told him, "But for Asriel's sake, let us go to war,"

Asgore turned to Kristen, who was strangely silent.

"Kristen, you are the Captain of the Royal Guard, you have four thousand soldiers under your command, what say you?" Asgore asked.

Kristen was still for a moment…then unsheathed her rapier and buried the blade down into the marble floor, kneeling down before her king, one hand on her rapier.

"i'm just a soldier," she replied, "i'll do whatever my king and queen command me to do,"

* * *

 ** _"KRISTEN, I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU ARE AGREEING WITH THIS,"_** Gaster fumed as the two appeared in front of their house in flashes of red-amber and cerulean light.

"it doesn't matter if i agreed or not 'dings," Kristen told him, "if the king wanted to march to war, it's my duty as captain of the royal guard to be at his side when he does,"

Gaster said nothing, instead opening the door…and freezing as bars of teal colored bones crossed the door frame, preventing anyone from entering or exiting.

 ** _"WHAT…"_** Gaster sputtered as Kristen pushed past him.

"sans, it's ok, it's just mommy and daddy, we're home,"

The bones flickered and splintered into teal colored shards, allowing the two older skeletons to enter the house, just to see Sans sitting on the floor, left hand still outstretched as he shook from the strain.

"phew, that's harder than it looks, mama," Sans said with a shaky smile, just to get picked up by Kristen and nuzzled gently, "i didn't think i could keep it up that long!"

"you did wonderfully, my lil' funny bone," Kristen smiled, hugging him, "now go onto bed, its way past a lil' baby bone's bedtime!"

"aw, _mama_ …"

Kristen closed an eye and Sans gave a sigh, walking to his room as Kristen set him down. She turned to her husband and leaned into him.

"i don't wanna do this just as much as you don't,"

Gaster put his hands around his wife's shoulders, clasping them around her sternum.

 ** _"WHATEVER COMES, MY DEAR, WE WILL OVERCOME IT…I AM SURE ON THAT,"_**

Kristen said nothing, just closed her eyes and leaned her skull against Gaster's chest.

* * *

"c'mon, baby bones, let's get movin'," Kristen started kneeling down in front of her boys, "you got everythin'?"

"YES MAMA!" Papyrus squeaked, holding his teddy bear close to his thin chest while his big brother stood beside him.

"hmmm…here," Kristen hummed, unwrapping her bright scarlet scarf from around her neck and wrapping it around Papyrus' a few times before smiling, "aw, lil' chef, that looks so good on you! much better than me,"

Papyrus giggled as Kristen pressed her skull against his, nuzzling it gently before shrugging off her blue hoodie and wrapping it around her oldest son.

"y' looked cold, lil' funny bone," she told him, smiling as Sans pushed up the sleeves that swamped his little frame.

"mama, why are we going into the caves?" Sans asked, "what's goin' on? why aren't you comin' with us?"

Kristen's eyes darkened a little bit before she answered.

"sans…don't worry. everythin' is going to be fine. we're just having a little…disagreement with the humans. the king needs the royal guard to help talk things out," she told him, tears streaming as she thought of the very real possibility that she wouldn't come back, "be…be good lil' baby bones, ok? stay with your daddy until i get back, y'hear?"

Sans gave a nod and hugged his mother hard.

"remember what i told ya," she whispered softly, "your magic is strong, but don't let it get away from ya. protect yourself and your brother at _any_ cost…"

"don't worry, mama," Sans sniffed, "i'll keep an eyesocket on him,"

"that's my lil' funny bone," she murmured before opening the embrace to her youngest, who rocketed into her arms, crying hard, his scarf fluttering in the breeze.

"it's a beautiful day outside," Kristen smiled, "birds are singin', flowers are bloomin'…on days like this, kids like you shouldn't be cryin'. i'll be home soon, i love you two so _so_ much,"

She let go of her boys and turned to her husband, embracing him and pressing her skull against his for a good long while.

"keep 'em safe, ok 'dings?" she asked, "get them someplace where the humans can't get 'em,"

 ** _"DO NOT WORRY, KRISTEN, I WILL KEEP OUR BOYS SAFE,"_** he promised, holding his wife closer for a brief moment before letting go.

"welp, it's time for me to go," she sighed, "sans, stay outta my ketchup, ok?"

"aw, _mama_ …"

Kristen closed an eye but sighed.

"ugh, alright, just a sip…but that bottle better not be empty when i get back, lil' funny bone,"

"i promise mama," Sans smiled.

* * *

Negotiations…didn't go so well. Turns out, seeing four thousand plus monsters, pretty much armed to the teeth (plus the teeth and claws etc…) puts a damper on that. Kristen calmly raised her hand, eyes glowing brilliant blue as a wall of bones appeared in the air, screaming down towards her opponent. The human warrior dodged, rolling out of the way as the ivory projectiles slammed into the churned up earth. The Dust from the monsters was thick in the air, clogging Kristen's eyes and making everything seem as though she was looking through grey-tinted glasses.

"..where…did…that human…go…" Kristen gasped, her blue glowing eyes scanning over the clouds before her, "huh…they musta…run…away…"

The sound of metal scraping on metal caught her attention and Kristen whirled around, her rapier flashing out…

Right as Triton dived in front of her.

"triton!" Kristen yelled, "what are you…"

"…Heheh," Triton stammered, taking a shaky step back as his broadsword drooped, "Kris, you should be more careful…"

He turned to face her…only to fall to his knees, a long, cruel spear shaft protruding from his chestplate.

Kristen gasped, catching her friend and conjuring up a ring of blue and white bones to protect them.

"triton…" she whispered, "you _idiot_! why'd ya do it?"

"Heh, *cough* you woulda done the same for me," Triton coughed, cracks starting to form in his strong frame, "Kris…Undyne…she…"

"shh, you're gonna be fine, i promise," she told him, only for him to shake his head.

"Don't let anything happen to my little warrior," Triton ordered, his leg crumbling into Dust, "You've got to make it, Kris, make sure our kiddos are going to be ok,"

Kristen gave a nod, holding her friend's head off the dusty earth.

"I…" Triton started, only for a strange, longing look to cross his features, "S-Sedna?"

He reached upwards, his arm starting to crack and crumble, turning from vibrant red to pale grey.

"Sedna…I…I'm sorry…" he whispered…

And he crumbled away in Kristen's arms.

" _no_!" Kristen cried, tears streaming down her face as her magic bloomed in a radiant aura around her, "triton! _no!"_

She took off her helmet, scooping her friend's Dust inside it. Undyne deserved to bury her father…she needed to…

Kristen stood upright, holding her helmet close to her chest in one hand, her rapier in the other before raising her voice.

"soldiers! to the king! fall back to the king! get to the caves!" she ordered, running in a dead sprint towards Asgore, who was fighting off a rather large human with his trident.

She closed her eyes as arrows sang through the air, cutting down monster after monster, turning them to dust. Kristen's sword hand glowed blue and she swiped it through the air, creating a shield of bone over her back right as three arrows clattered against it. She gave a low growl as she looked up, trying to see where she was…

And she saw a familiar figure in a black lab coat standing by the cave entrance.

"…gaster…" she whispered, pouring on speed as she leaped agilely over bodies and logs, sprinting towards her beloved husband.

 ** _"KRISTEN!"_** Gaster gasped, drawing her into an embrace as she reached him, **_"THANK HEAVEN YOU ARE ALRIGHT!"_**

"the boys…"

 ** _"THEY ARE SAFE, KRISTEN, DO NOT FEAR,"_**

Kristen shook slightly in relief before handing Gaster her helmet.

"triton…he…he saved me…" she whispered, "undyne…undyne…she needed to have him…bury him…"

Gaster put a hand on her shoulder.

 ** _"WE WILL GET HIS REMAINS TO HER, I PROMISE, KRISTEN,"_** he told her, **_"NOW, COME, THE BOYS ARE WAITING FOR US…THE BATTLE IS LOST…"_**

Kristen stood upright and Gaster put his arm around her shoulder, leading her into the cave opening as Asgore and the last of the royal guard ran in. She'd just taken one step when she heard the faint creaking of wood. She looked up just to see a human archer knocking his bowstring…aiming at Gaster. The arrow released and Kristen's eyes flashed. She shoved Gaster down, leaping in front of him…

And the arrow thudded into her chest, piercing her soul.

 ** _"_ KRISTEN!"** Gaster shrieked, catching his wife as she fell to her knees before toppling backwards into his arms, **_"NO…KRISTEN…PLEASE…"_**

Kristen blearily opened her eyes, staring at the arrow shaft protruding through her armor.

"…oh…" she blinked, "heh, guess that was…to the… _point_ …right?"

 ** _"KRISTEN…"_**

"…'g…i…i'm scared," Kristen stammered, a crack splitting through her skull, "i…i can't die…no…i can't leave my baby bones…"

Gaster pulled her closer, tears dripping down onto her chestplate as Kristen gasped for breath, her bones rattling as she gripped his hands as hard as she could, her arms fracturing.

"gaster…?" Kristen asked.

 ** _"I AM HERE, KRISTEN…"_** Gaster told her, stroking her skull gently.

"s-s-sans…" she coughed as her arms crumbled, "he…he has magic…"

 ** _"WE'VE SEEN THIS,"_**

Kristen shook her head.

"n-no…gaster…he's a lot more powerful…than you think…please…train him…he's scared of his powers…help him not…to be…"

 ** _"I WILL,"_**

"k-k-keep him and papyrus…safe…tell them…mama loves them…"

 ** _"NO, KRISTEN, YOU ARE GOING TO TELL THEM THAT YOURSELF, I…"_**

"gaster…" Kristen gasped, "i…i…l-love…y…"

And with a last gasp, Kristen crumbled away into Dust, her armor and rapier clattering to the ground.

 ** _"…KRISTEN…"_** Gaster blinked as Kristen's Dust sifted through his fingers, **_"NO…NO…_ NOOOO!"**

Gaster stood up, orange and navy light burning around his hands as he slammed his palms together, dragging his right hand upwards as a construct of bone and light came into being. He spotted the terrified human archer upon the ridge. The grieving widower pushed his hand in the archer's direction and the blaster open fired, leaving nothing but a smudge of soot where the archer knelt. The widower turned towards the human front line, raising his hands as a whole wall of blasters materialized, mouths glowing with navy and orange fire. He gave a heart-rending howl and ordered the blasters to open fire.

When the light died, there was no front line anymore.

He was about to create another wall of blasters and fire again when a firm gauntleted hand grabbed his wrists, locking his hands to his sides.

"Gaster, that is enough," Asgore told him.

 ** _"KRISTEN! YOU_ RATS _! YOU TOOK HER FROM ME! YOU TOOK MY KRISTEN! I WILL_ KILL. YOU. ALL!"** Gaster shrieked, thrashing, **_"KRISTEN!_ KRISTEN!"**

Asgore send a wall of flames towards the humans, blocking any projectiles and discouraging their pursuit as he dragged Gaster into the caves while one of Kristen's subordinates grabbed her armor and her Dust before following his king and his captain's grieving husband.

* * *

"Four thousand brave monsters marched upon the humans at dawn this morning," Asgore stated solemnly, "Of that, 300 of those were the Elite Guard headed by Captain I.T.C. Kristen and seconded by Sergeant Triton. 3700 were of the reserves headed by Sergeant Drake, all three of these named monsters were lost in this battle. Sergeant Triton, husband of Royal Physician Lady Sedna and father of Undyne. Sergeant Drake, husband of Sergeant Serran, father of Alphys, Betus, and Gammet. Captain I.T.C Kristen, wife of Royal Scientist Dr. W.D. Gaster and mother of Sans and Papyrus,"

His hands shook as Toriel put a hand on his shoulder.

"Of those four thousand brave monsters, only seven remain," he whispered, "The humans, to further our humiliation, have created a magical barrier to trap us underground. Seven human souls, seven survivors of our army. I tell you this, I swear, we will be _free_ ,"

Gaster listened in silence as the crowd gave a cry in unison and Papyrus sobbed heavily into his labcoat. He watched as Sans' little fists clenched and unclenched, a faint tinge of teal light flickering over his left hand.

 ** _"SANS,"_** Gaster started, putting a hand on his son's shoulder, **_"IT WILL BE ALRIGHT, EVERYTHING WILL BE…"_**

 ** _"lemme go,"_** Sans snapped.

Sans shrugged him off before bolting out the door.

 ** _"SANS!"_** Gaster yelled.

"Go ahead," came a gentle voice.

Gaster turned around to see Toriel holding Papyrus as the little skeleton sobbed into her dress.

"I will take care of him, go to him, Gaster,"

With a nod, Gaster teleported out of the room, running as soon as he could.

* * *

Sans burst out of the building into the snow, tripping over his own two feet and falling down a snowbank into a little valley.

"m-m-m-mama!" Sans cried, holding the edges of his mother's hoodie closer to his body, "wh-why did you…why did they…"

His eyes flamed teal and his magic bloomed around him in a radiant aura.

 ** _"why did they take you from me!?"_**

He smashed his little palms together, letting the teal light congeal as something of bone begane to materialize. He reared his left hand backwards before shoving forwards, ordering the now completed blaster to fire before him. Tears streamed down his face as he created blaster after blaster, burning the landscape around him as he cried.

 ** _"SANS?"_** came a male voice as a hand laid itself on his shoulder.

Sans' eyes blazed and he turned the offending monster's soul blue, slamming him to the ground as a wall of azure and ivory bones filled the sky.

 ** _"SANS, IT IS ME,"_** Gaster said calmly, looking up from his position on the ground, **_"LET ME UP,"_**

Sans gasped, stumbling backwards as Gaster's soul burned white again and the bones shattered.

"d-dad…" Sans sobbed, putting his skull in his hands, "i-i'm sorry. i…i…"

He burst into tears again as Gaster swept him into his arms, tears streaming from his own eyes.

 ** _"DON'T BE,"_** he replied, **_"EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE FINE…YOU ARE GOING TO BE FINE…I PROMISE…"_**

He held Sans until the boy cried himself to sleep. Gaster picked up his son and they walked back towards 'Home'.

 ** _"I WILL NOT LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO YOU OR YOUR BROTHER…I SWEAR,"_**

* * *

 **Next up is a bit later down the road...a certain fallen human comes into the mix, the brothers are both in school, another tragedy _might_ happen...anyway, they're all under ground now. Undyne, now that she has no family, is living at the palace under Asgore and Toriel's care (but Gerson *Mr. Turtle* is her guardian, she follows him around like a puppy). Paps will not know about Sans' magic, that's being said right now, he'd be just as surprised as you are when you fight Sans.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So some fluffy stuff this chapter, no tragedies...that happens next chapter. Life goes on as normal, little monsters go to school, some little skeletons get kept up all night by their fathers...**

 ***NOTE* CAPS does not mean that the character is shouting. Paps speaks in all caps, Gaster does too.**

 ** _"Bold Italic"_ would be the wingding font that Gaster speaks in. All skeletons can speak it though Gaster is the only one who can't speak any other language, so he uses magically conjured hands to speak with other monsters.**

 **I do not own Undertale, all I own are Kristen (the brothers' mother), Triton and Sedna (Undyne's parents), Drake and Serran (Alphys parents) and Betus and Gammet (Alphys' siblings).**

Chapter 4

"can i go to bed now?" Sans asked, tiredly laying his skull on his hands.

 ** _"HAVE YOU FINISHED WHAT I HAD YOU WORKING ON?"_** Gaster asked, looking up from his clipboard.

"…no…"

 ** _"THEN NO,"_**

"but it's been three hours!" Sans whined, " _dad_ please! you sent paps to bed! i've got school tomorrow!"

 ** _"…I THOUGHT YOU HATED SCHOOL,"_**

"because it's a bunch of dummies tryin' to teach me stuff i already know," Sans growled, " _daaaaad_!"

 ** _"FINISH AND YOU CAN GO TO BED,"_**

Sans' eyes flared with teal fire as soon as Gaster turned back to his work…and then suddenly Gaster was smacked in the head with a clipboard.

"'m goin' to bed," Sans mumbled, disappearing in a flash of blue light.

Gaster closed an eye and walked up the stairs into his son's room, opening the door and starting to write on his clipboard.

The lump on his son's bed started moving, two pale lights flaring to life as Sans sat up and turned on the light.

" _no_! not t'night!" Sans snapped as he got out of bed and tried pushing his father out of his room.

Gaster gave an internal chuckle and let his knees buckle, letting his full weight slowly fall on his eldest child.

 ** _"IT SEEMS GRAVITY IS INCREASING…"_** Gaster hummed.

"no it isn't!" Sans yelled, pushing back hard…only for his own little legs to give out and Gaster to land on his son with a quiet _whumph_ , "you stupid dad! you're _crushing me_!"

Gaster gave a soft laugh…only for teal light to flare around him. He suddenly floated into the air and Sans scrambled out, his teal gaze glaring angrily.

 ** _"HMM…SEEMS TO ACTIVATE EASIER WHEN ANGRY…"_** Gaster hummed, writing on the clipboard again.

"wanted a bad time, now get _dunked on_ ," Sans hissed, flicking his wrist and sending Gaster rocketing out of the room and into the hallway wall.

Gaster shook his head as the doorknob to Sans' room burned with teal light, closing the door and locking it. Kristen wasn't wrong, Sans was a very powerful little skeleton…very easily more powerful than most monsters Gaster knew, including Kristen herself.

Sans was still grieving, they all were. Kristen's death had shook them all to their very souls, and the past few months weren't easy. In a few days, Sans would be seven and Papyrus would soon be turning four…it almost seemed unreal that they would be getting another year older without their mother by their sides.

Gaster gave a sad smile as he put a hand on the door.

 ** _"GOODNIGHT, MY SON, I WILL SEE YOU IN THE MORNING,"_**

* * *

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

Sans shot up, arms flailing as his alarm went off, his left arm hit a glass bottle and sent it toppling towards the floor. His eyes widened as his magic surged and he slowly levitated a dusty bottle of ketchup back to its place on his nightstand.

"phew, sorry mama, nearly smashed it," he apologized as he swung his feet out from under the covers and deactivated his alarm, "alrighty…new day,"

He got out of bed and walked to the closet, getting dressed before picking up a familiar blue hoodie off his bedpost. He wrapped the fabric around his frame before grabbing his backpack and looking himself over in the mirror.

"hmm, wonder what dad's got for breakfast…" he murmured as his world burst into fragments of teal light before reforming into the kitchen.

 ** _"GOOD MORNING SANS,"_** Gaster said, not looking up from his newspaper as he sipped his coffee.

"mornin' dad," Sans replied, opening the fridge and giving an internal cheer as he grabbed a red bottle and sat down at the table, drinking the bottle's contents as if they were soda.

Gaster looked up slightly, shaking his head.

 ** _"SOMETIMES I WONDER ABOUT YOU,"_** he muttered, **_"YOU AND YOUR KETCHUP ADDICTION…"_**

Sans gave a big grin and shrugged as Papyrus came into the room, struggling to get into his chair.

"heya paps," Sans greeted, "sleep well,"

Papyrus glared at his brother.

"YOU AND DAD WERE EXPERIMENTING AGAIN," he growled, "I DIDN'T SLEEP AT ALL!"

"aw, sorry pap…if it helps a bit…dad wouldn't let me sleep either,"

 ** _"OH, SO_ I _AM THE BAD GUY?"_** Gaster asked.

 ** _"Yes!"_** both brothers growled.

Gaster chuckled before getting up and handing the boys each a paper bag.

 ** _"THAT SHOULD KEEP YOU BOTH TIDED OVER FOR LUNCH,"_** he told the boys, _**"I WILL SEE YOU BOTH AFTER SCHOOL, ALRIGHT?"**_

"Yes Dad!" the brothers chorused as Gaster disappeared in a flash of orange light.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" Papyrus squealed as Sans shrugged and continued downing his ketchup.

"alrighty, pap, time to get you to preschool," Sans finally said, picking up his little brother and setting him on his shoulders.

"YAY!" Papyrus beamed, "THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN!"

"i'm glad you're enjoyin' yourself, pap," Sans murmured to himself, "heh, we need a little light-heartedness after what happened,"

* * *

Sans leaned against the building, looking up at the cavern ceiling. He missed the sun, the clouds…he was one of the few monsters that remembered the surface world, remembered that final battle that trapped them all down here. He pulled his hoodie closer around him, breathing in the scent of his mother's perfume still on the fabric. Papyrus had her scarf, Sans got the hoodie she wore on her 'off-duty' days, i.e. the days she'd say she was 'sick' and stay home with her sons.

There wasn't a day that went by he missed his mother.

Even though it had been a few months since being in the Underground, the wounds were still raw and stinging. Undyne lived at the palace with Gerson the Hammer of Justice, a former Elite Guard under Kristen's command, Alphys' siblings were still adjusting to having one parent, and the skeleton family?

Papyrus still woke up crying in the night, Gaster was more quiet and standoffish and Sans? Well, there'd been a few incidents that made him come home early from school because he'd either decked or pinned another monster child for talking crap about Kristen, Gaster or Papyrus.

Being the eldest son of the now deceased Kristen the Hand of Justice, the Captain of the Royal Elite Guard, was _not_ easy. A lot of the Royal Guard children thought that Kristen was at fault for leading their mothers and fathers to war. To be honest, Kristen had no say, it was the King's wish to march, not Kristen's.

Sans closed his eyes again, fighting tears as he buried himself deeper into his mother's hoodie. This wasn't fair…

A squeal of fear caught his attention and Sans' head shot up, just to see the local bullies picking on another kid, more than likely trying to get their lunch money. But what got Sans' _real_ attention…is when he saw who they were picking on.

The little kid who was cowering on the ground…was _Papyrus_.

One of the bullies raised a rock, getting ready to smash Papyrus in the skull, the little skeleton turned his head, eyes tightly shut. Sans immediately disappeared, reappearing in front of his brother right as the rock came flashing down, getting knocked away by a shield of spinning bone.

Papyrus warily opened his eyes, looking up at his big brother.

"S-S-SANS?" he stammered.

 ** _"go on, pap, i'll take care of it,"_** Sans told his little brother.

Papyrus gave a nod, not questioning his brother, and darted away.

"He's getting away!" one of the bullies yelled, dashing after the little skeleton...

"who said y' could leave?" Sans growled, turning the bully's soul blue and yanking him back, "y' wanted to pick on a skeleton…well, i gotta _bone_ to pick with you!"

"Five of us, versus one of you," another bully snarled.

"i think i like those odds," Sans shrugged, "heya, i gotta question for ya,"

His eyes flared teal and magic danced around his left hand.

"do you wanna have a bad time?" he snarled, his bones rattling angrily, "'cause if you want it…I can give ya a _bone_ ifide smack down,"

"Just a regular old comedian aren't you?"

"heh, guess so," Sans growled, eyes burning blue as magic flared around his hand, "but, y' picked on my lil' bro…so i'm not gonna be so funny to ya,"

The bullies came forth and Sans summoned a wall of azure bones before him, keeping them from hitting him. He flicked his fingers and the souls of the bullies burned as royal blue spades. Sans flicked his wrist, sending them flying to the side, up into the sky, and slamming down into the earth.

Bones flickered into existence and Sans gave a slight laugh as they angled themselves towards the bullies.

"if i catch you pickin' on my bro again," Sans growled, "i won't be so nice,"

"How's this for nice!" a voice yelled.

Something whistled through the air and slammed into the back of Sans' skull. There was a loud cracking sound and Sans gasped, falling to the ground as darkness rushed in.

"ah…ah…" Sans murmured as his finger bones started to crack, sending up grey flecks.

He heard voices screaming as his vision went blurred, he felt soft hands pick him up and he fell unconscious.

* * *

Gaster was at his desk working on the latest development for the core when he got a call from the school.

 _"DADDY!"_ Papyrus' voice squealed, _"YOU NEED TO COME TO THE HOSPITAL!"_

 ** _"PAPYRUS, WHAT IS GOING ON?"_** Gaster asked.

 _"SANS GOT HURT! HURT BAD!"_ Papyrus cried, _"THEY SAY HE MIGHT HAVE FALLEN DOWN…"_

Gaster's eyes widened as he pushed away from his desk, disappearing in a burst of orange light only to reappear before his youngest son. He picked up Papyrus and sprinted towards the infirmary.

He'd just lost his wife…he didn't want to lose his eldest son…

He was greeted by Toriel as soon as he reached the door.

 ** _"WHERE IS HE!?"_** Gaster demanded, **_"WHAT HAPPENED!?"_**

"He is fine," the Queen told him, "He is recovering…we got to him just in time,"

Gaster's knees gave out and he hit the floor, nearly sobbing in relief. Papyrus nuzzled his skull into his father's shoulder before Gaster looked up.

 ** _"MAY WE SEE HIM?"_**

Toriel gave a smile.

"But of course!" she told him, helping him to his feet and leading him into the room, guiding him towards his eldest son.

Gaster immediately teleported to his son's side, holding his little hand right as Sans's eyes opened.

 ** _"d-d-dad?"_** Sans stammered.

 ** _"IT IS ALRIGHT, I AM HERE,"_** Gaster soothed, **_"YOU ARE SAFE NOW…WHAT HAPPENED, SANS?"_**

 ** _"bullies…were picking on paps,"_** Sans mumbled, **_"i couldn't let them do that…i think they threw a rock at me…"_**

"His vocal capacity is limited to your, erm, _unique_ dialect," the new royal physician stated, walking up, "It won't last very long, a few days at most. But, um, we did find something interesting about your son,"

 ** _"AND THAT WOULD BE?"_** Gaster growled.

"Your son was hit by a rock, just about three points of damage, so it shouldn't have made him go on the verge of falling down," the royal physician stated, "But…as you can see, it did. What I'm trying to say here, is that your son is extremely fragile…he has only one HP,"

Gaster blinked, looking at Sans before looking at the physician.

 ** _"NOT THAT I AM COMPLAINING, BUT WHY IS HE ALIVE?"_**

"I don't know," the physician shrugged, "I guess he just has a little guardian angel watching over him. He's extremely lucky to be alive,"

"DADDY?" Papyrus asked, "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"

Gaster gave a sigh and looked at his youngest son.

 ** _"IF YOUR BROTHER IS HURT, EVEN IN A LITTLE WAY, HE_ WILL _DIE,"_** Gaster told him seriously, **_"YOU MUST BE VERY CAREFUL WITH YOUR BIG BROTHER, PAPYRUS, YOU CANNOT ROUGH HOUSE WITH HIM TOO MUCH…UNTIL HE LEARNS TO DODGE WELL,"_**

Papyrus' eyes filled with tears and he hugged his brother tightly.

 ** _"pap, i'm ok,"_** Sans told him, **_"you're crushin' me though…"_**

Papyrus let go and tilted his head high.

"FROM NOW ON, DEAR BROTHER, THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL PROTECT YOU!"

Sans gave a tired smile before placing his hand on his brother's skull.

 ** _"i feel safer already,"_** he chuckled.

* * *

"COME ON BROTHER!" Papyrus yelled, running down the sidewalk, "WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

 ** _"i'm comin' pap,"_** came the reply, **_"i'm comin'. i'm just a little…"_**

"SANS, DON'T YOU _DARE_ …" Papyrus warned.

 ** _"_ bone _tired is all,"_** Sans chuckled.

 _"SANS!"_ Papyrus groaned, "YOUR JOKES ARE GETTING WORSE BY THE DAY!"

 ** _"if ya had a_ bone _to pick with me, ya shoulda just let me know…tibia honest,"_**

"SAAANNNNS!"

Sans gave a chuckle as he and his brother walked towards the school.

"I'M SO EXCITED!" Papyrus squealed, "I GET TO GO TO SCHOOL WITH THE BIG KIDS!"

Sans gave a soft smile as he put a hand on his brother's shoulder. Due to his 'accident', Sans' ability to speak in the common tongue was hindered, he didn't have the ability to conjure hands to sign for him, so Papyrus had to translate for him. Which, to be honest was a bit of a blessing and a curse. Blessing, because he got to be with his little brother and protect him…while also teasing him with puns and jokes. Curse, because there was the off chance that Papyrus might not translate something right and Sans had to watch his mouth so his little brother didn't get any ideas.

"Hey bonehead!" came a female voice, making the brothers turn around.

 ** _"oh, heya fishstick,"_** Sans replied as Undyne trotted up.

Undyne frowned, cocking her head to the side. Sans nudged Papyrus and his little brother glared at him.

"OH, HI UNDYNE," Papyrus grinned, "MY BROTHER SAYS HI TOO,"

Sans nudged his brother with his elbow again, a little harder.

"SANS, I AM _NOT_ SAYING THAT!" Papyrus snapped.

 ** _"dad said you had to translate what I said, paps,"_** Sans grinned.

"I'M NOT SAYING THAT!"

"Saying what?" Undyne growled, "And why is he talking in that funny language you two talk in at times?"

"SANS GOT HURT A FEW DAYS AGO," Papyrus explained, "HE CAN'T TALK NORMALLY…AT LEAST, NOT FOR A WHILE, SO I'M TRANSLATING!"

 ** _"tell 'er paps!"_** Sans ordered, **_"dad said!"_**

"SANS NO! I'M NOT TELLING HER THAT YOU CALLED HER A FISHSTICK!" Papyrus yelled, only to freeze and laugh nervously, "I'M SURE HE DIDN'T MEAN IT,"

 ** _"i meant every word,"_** Sans grinned as Undyne glared at him.

"Fishstick, eh?" Undyne growled, "That the best you got _bone bag_?"

 ** _"oooh, that's a good 'un, goldfish, tell me another!"_**

"SAAAAANNNNS!" Papyrus whined, "YOU'RE GOING TO GET HER TO HIT ME!"

 ** _"she does, she's dead,"_** Sans growled with a very dark tone that neither Undyne nor Papyrus liked.

"Fine, guess I won't tell you guys what happened while you were gone," Undyne snorted.

"UNDYNE, WHAT HAPPENED?" Papyrus asked, "I'M SURE SANS DIDN'T MEAN IT…"

Undyne gave a big grin as she turned back around.

"Flower boy's got a sibling," she told them.

 ** _"the king and queen had another kid?"_** Sans asked.

"THEY HAD ANOTHER?" Papyrus translated.

Undyne shook her head.

"Nuh uh," she replied, "This one…"

"Hey guys!" came Asriel's voice, making the trio turn around to face the young prince, "Good to see you two back at school! I want you to meet my sister!"

He turned towards the corner, giving a coaxing wave.

"C'mon, they're harmless," he tried, "you've met Undyne already,"

A small shadow came out from the corner and slowly made their way towards the light.

"Sans, Papyrus…I want you to meet my little sister," Asriel introduced…

As a brunette, ruddy-cheeked, brown eyed _human_ girl came into the light.

"Meet Chara,"

 **For this story, Chara and Frisk are girls. You have your own opinions, but this is how this story is gonna go, I don't wanna hear any griping on 'they're genderless...' or 'they can't be girls...' my story, my rules. Anyway, the next is a little jump, Sans is 8, Paps 5...and something bad happens to the royal family twice over. Bet you can guess what. Sorry guys, I'm a little sick and having trouble sleeping so I've got some nighttime meds kicking in.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This has a little bit of fluff in it...mainly Sans annoying Asriel and Chara...and also learning how to fight. But there's some sad and bittersweet bits too. This one jumps around a bit in time, Sans is about 7 going on 8 here.**

 ***NOTE* CAPS does not mean that the character is shouting. Paps speaks in all caps, Gaster does too.**

 ** _"Bold Italic"_ would be the wingding font that Gaster speaks in. All skeletons can speak it though Gaster is the only one who can't speak any other language, so he uses magically conjured hands to speak with other monsters.**

 **I do not own Undertale, all I own are Kristen (the brothers' mother), Triton and Sedna (Undyne's parents), Drake and Serran (Alphys parents) and Betus and Gammet (Alphys' siblings).**

Chapter 5

"I didn't know this existed," Chara started softly as Asriel hopped onto the boat, Sans carefully climbing behind him.

"Karon's had this since we were trapped down here," Asriel told his sister as she climbed in in front of him.

"best way of travelin' between places," Sans added, "right, _kiddo_?"

Asriel glared at the skeleton as Sans shrugged with a big grin on his face.

"Tralala, are we ready?" Karon asked, turning around, face hidden under a long black cloak.

"let's get the boat rowing, Karon," Sans chuckled, getting a groan from Chara, "aw, c'mon chara, it'd be… _humane_ of you to let me continue,"

"Sans I swear to God…" Asriel growled.

"Then we're off!" Karon trilled, shoving off from the pier and letting the little skiff float down the river.

Sans gave a bright grin and stared right at the back of Asriel's head, hoping to get his attention. To his joy, Asriel slowly turned around. The young prince saw Sans' grin and he bared his teeth in a snarl.

" _No_ ," Asriel started.

 _"yes_ ," Sans grinned as Asriel turned back around, hugging his knees and scowling.

The ride continued in silence before…

 _"row, row, row your goat…"_ Sans sang softly.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD!" Asriel shrieked, whirling around and trying to tackle Sans, only for Chara to grab him, "LEMME AT HIM!"

Sans started howling, pounding the skiff with his hand as Asriel struggled to reach him.

"Asriel!" Chara whined, "Stop it! You're gonna make him tip over the boat!"

"Tralala, do that and I'll end you, tralala," Karon sang, making the passengers all freeze.

"karon, just to let ya know…you're scary sometimes," Sans blinked.

Karon said nothing, just pulled up to another pier.

"Hotlands, this is your stop, right Sans?"

"y-y-yeah," Sans nodded, getting up and grabbing his backpack before hopping out of the skiff, "hey, asriel, sorry i got your _goat_ and Chara, sorry i got under your _skin_ ,"

"Sans!" Asriel snapped, standing up and trying to get out of the boat…only to tip it over and send him and Chara into the river as Karon jumped onto the shore in the nick of time.

Sans gave a loud laugh as Asriel came up sputtering, shaking his head and getting his ears to flop into his face while Chara glared daggers at the young skeleton…at least, until he disappeared in a flicker of blue light.

Sans reappeared in his father's lab, falling into step right behind his father.

"'sup dad," Sans called, tossing his backpack into a corner before teleporting to his father's side, standing on his tip toes to see what he was doing, "what's up?"

 ** _"THE SURFACE AND THE STALAGMITES,"_** Gaster deadpanned, looking through a microscope and making Sans snort.

"heh, dad, i think you're tired or somethin'...because you stalg _mite_ be wrong," he grinned.

Gaster thought for a moment before sighing.

 ** _"IT HAS BEEN A VERY LONG DAY, SANS. YES YOU ARE RIGHT, STALAG_ TITES _, NOT STALAGMITES"_**

"so uh…there somethin' you needed me for?"

Gaster turned towards his son, giving a faint smile before extending his holed hand.

 ** _"COME WITH ME,"_** he urged, **_"I AM GOING TO TEACH YOU HOW TO DEFEND YOURSELF AS WELL AS DODGE,"_**

* * *

The seven year old shifted nervously on his feet as he stared at the high ceiling above him.

"y' sure i need this much space?" Sans asked.

 ** _"YOUR MOTHER MADE ME PROMISE TO TRAIN YOU…MY GUESS IS THAT SHE DID NOT WANT ANYONE KNOWING ABOUT YOUR MAGIC FOR FEAR THAT THEY WOULD BE FRIGHTENED OF YOU. IF WHAT I HAD SEEN THOSE MONTHS AGO, YOU ARE QUITE POWERFUL, MY SON. YOU NEED A PLACE THAT NO ONE WILL HEAR YOU PRACTICING,"_**

"so…what am i fightin'?"

There was a flash of orange light and Sans packed up as his father appeared before him. The room darkened, crawling with oily blackness that turned everything greyscale. Sans turned a frightened gaze towards his father, seeing as his father's right eye burned orange while his left burned a brilliant blue.

"uh…dad…" Sans started, "what's goin' on? why's everythin' turnin' black? **_dad_**!"

 ** _"DEFEND YOURSELF,"_** Gaster ordered as a ring of bones speared through the floor mere inches from Sans.

The young skeleton leaped out of the way, rolling to a stop and shakily getting to his feet.

"stop it dad!" Sans yelled.

A handful of bones materialized in the air above Sans, the boy looked up just to see them rocket towards him.

"stop…" Sans hissed, dodging out of the way.

Another volley shot after him and again, Sans dodged.

" _stop_!"

Gaster raised his hand, eyes narrowed as he summoned another round.

 ** _"stop it!"_** Sans finally shrieked, his own magic surging as a radiant aura of teal blue light flamed around him, his eyes burning with ethereal fire.

He smashed his palms together, dragging his left hand back before shoving forwards…and a beam of blue-tinged white fire shot through the air, incinerating Gaster's attack and sending their cinders to the floor. Sans hit the ground, panting hard as the blaster crumbled away.

 ** _"WELL DONE,"_** Gaster told him, **_"BUT LET US SEE IF YOU CAN SURVIVE_ THIS _,"_**

And with that, he summoned his own blaster, one much, _much_ bigger than Sans'. He ordered it to fire…and the navy and orange tinted beam splintered in eight directions as it hit something. When the light died, Gaster gave a smile as he saw his son kneeling behind what looked to be another blaster, half formed, but still recognizable…and _very_ cracked.

 ** _"YOU USED A BLASTER AS A SHIELD, CLEVER,"_** Gaster hummed, coming closer as the color returned to the room.

He knelt down in front of his son, reaching out…only for Sans to flinch and scoot back. Gaster gave a sigh and gently took his son's wrist.

 ** _"I AM SO PROUD OF YOU, MY SON. YOU BLOCKED MY ATTACKS VERY WELL…BUT YOU SEEM A LITTLE TIRED. HOW ABOUT WE GO TO GRILLBY'S OR SOMEWHERE TO GET SOMETHING TO EAT? SOUND FAIR?"_**

"grillby has ketchup," Sans mumbled, looking up at his father timidly.

 ** _"THAT HE DOES,"_** Gaster chuckled, **_"AND WE WILL PICK PAPYRUS UP SOMETHING AS WELL, SOUND GOOD?"_**

Sans nodded and Gaster picked up his son, holding him close.

 ** _"WE WILL WORK ON YOUR STAMINA AT SOME POINT, THAT I AM SURE ABOUT,"_**

"ok dad,"

* * *

 _Nearly a year later…_

"You two did _what_?" Undyne asked, crossing her arms as Sans finished drinking the last of the ketchup from the bottle.

"It was an accident," Asriel told her, "We couldn't find any butter…"

"And the flowers were yellow…they _are_ called buttercups after all," Chara defended, her ruddy cheeks flaming about the same shade of scarlet as Undyne's hair.

"You got the king sick…" Undyne deadpanned.

"By accident!" Chara protested.

"heh, yeah, y' _butter_ believe it," Sans muttered with a wink, making Chara glare at him, "aw, c'mon Chara, no need to make yourself _sick_ over it…i might have to _leaf_ if ya do…queasy, y'know,"

"You don't even have a stomach!" Chara snapped.

"dang, now i can't use that sick to my stomach excuse," Sans sighed, snapping his finger, "aw well, guess i could feel that one…"

"Don't you _dare_ …" Chara growled, her locket swinging as she stood.

"in my _bones_ ," Sans grinned.

"You're insufferable!" Chara yelled.

"you're a _thorn_ in my side," Sans retorted.

"Can't you take anything seriously!?"

"lemme think on that…nah, don't think i can _branch_ out that way,"

"SHUT UP BONEBAG!" Chara snarled.

"make me, _squishy_ …"

"Why I oughta…" Chara growled, getting out of her seat and starting towards Sans.

Sans' eyes flared blue and magic flamed around his left hand.

"do it…i _dare_ ya," Sans hissed.

A spear of glittering blue energy slammed into the ground between the princess and the comedian.

"That's enough you two," Undyne snapped, grabbing Sans' arm, "Normally, I'm all for a brawl, but not today. Sans, you need to _cool it_ ,"

Sans yanked his arm out of her grip and stormed off. Chara picked the _wrong_ time to mess with him…not today.

Her annoying him, he could handle, they'd been going back and forth at each other since they met. But her jibes today really got him. Maybe it was the fact that his nerves were frayed from working with his father, maybe it was because the fact that today was the anniversary of his mother's death…maybe it was the fact that Chara was human…

He didn't know, and he didn't care. Chara could go and jump into the river for all he cared.

* * *

 _A few months later_ …

Gaster put his skull in his hands as he sat at his desk. What a night. First, Chara had gotten sick and died, then Asriel absorbed her soul and brought her to the surface so he could bury her in the flower garden in her old village only for the humans to panic and shoot at him. Asriel made it to the Underground just to crumble in his parents' arms.

Sans had locked himself in his room, refusing to come out, Papyrus was asking constant questions to which Gaster didn't have the answers to. To make matters worse, the King and Queen were asking how his experiments on the artificial human souls were going…

He didn't have the heart to tell them that he had gotten nowhere and that they were never going to leave the Underground at this rate.

Gaster slammed his fists onto his desk before sweeping the chemicals off of the desk in a fit of rage. This was useless!

He sat back down his skull resting in his hands in utter defeat…until a slight buzzing sound caught his attention. He slowly turned towards the chemicals that had made a mess on the floor. There, buzzing frantically in the liquid, was a common housefly. That wouldn't have been special…save for the fact that it was the same one that Gaster had swatted out of frustration and killed a few days ago.

He knelt down, glass container in hand as he caught the struggling creature.

 ** _"YOU ARE ALIVE?"_** he whispered, **_"BUT HOW…"_**

He looked at the chemicals and back at the fly in the jar multiple times before his hands shook terribly.

If he could bring this fly back to life…

Maybe he could bring his beloved Kristen back as well.

* * *

He teleported into Sans' room, looking at the messy interior with slight distaste. He'd told Sans countless times to pick up his room, but the boy refused to do so.

"'m not hungry so just go away," Sans mumbled from his bed.

 ** _"SANS, I AM NOT HERE FOR DINNER REASONS,"_** Gaster told him, **_"I HAVE SOMETHING TO ASK OF YOU…IT IS ABOUT YOUR MOTHER,"_**

Sans slowly got up, turning around and glaring slightly at his father.

"she's dead, dad, we both know that,"

 ** _"YES, THAT IS TRUE…FOR THE MOMENT,"_**

"…what?"

Gaster brought out the jar and tossed it to his son.

 ** _"A FEW HOURS AGO, THAT FLY WAS DEAD AS WELL. I SWATTED IT A FEW DAYS AGO, YOU REMEMBER ME DOING THAT, RIGHT?"_**

"…yeah…"

 ** _"SANS…I MIGHT BE ABLE TO BRING HER BACK,"_** Gaster told him, **_"BUT…I WILL NEED YOUR HELP. WILL YOU ASSIST ME?"_**

Sans got off the bed and stood before his father, looking up at him with determined eyes.

"when do we start?"

 **I will say this...it all goes downhill from here. There'll be some sweet parts, but it's going to get dark, yet darker as we go on...see what I did there? XD Oh, you guys are probably going to hate me very much and very soon. The idea that he might be able to bring Kristen back? That...is not his own thinking, rationally speaking, it's impossible...but there's someone influencing him, someone who doesn't like a certain comedian too well...**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another time jump, this is a few months after the last one, Sans is 8, Paps is 5, but this one we get to see some fun stuff with the brothers and Gaster before we start getting dark.**

 ***NOTE* CAPS does not mean that the character is shouting. Paps speaks in all caps, Gaster does too.**

 ** _"Bold Italic"_ would be the wingding font that Gaster speaks in. All skeletons can speak it though Gaster is the only one who can't speak any other language, so he uses magically conjured hands to speak with other monsters.**

 **I do not own Undertale, all I own are Kristen (the brothers' mother), Triton and Sedna (Undyne's parents), Drake and Serran (Alphys parents) and Betus and Gammet (Alphys' siblings).**

Chapter 6

Sans had had a long night, he and Gaster had been working together on figuring out how to bring Kristen, and by extent others lost in the war, back from the dead. And in between that…he'd been working on his dodging and attacking skills.

He was so tired that he hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep on Papyrus' bed rather than his own…until said brother came in from school to see him laying on his bed.

"SANS!" Papyrus yelled, getting a groggy moan from his older brother, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY BED!?"

"sleepin'," Sans mumbled, burying his head in the pillows.

"GO SLEEP IN YOUR OWN!"

"can't, too messy,"

"THEN GO MAKE IT!" Papyrus growled.

"too tired," Sans yawned, snuggling deeper into the blankets…only to find himself upside down in the air, his soul burning a deep cobalt color.

It seemed Papyrus finally learned how to use that attack after all!

"GET. UP. LAZYBONES," Papyrus ordered.

Sans glared at his brother before closing his eyes again.

"y'know what? this is actually pretty comfortable," Sans murmured, "thanks pap, i oughta do this more often!"

He was immediately sat down on the bed and Papyrus shook him.

"OFF. MY. BED!" the younger brother yelled, " _NOW_!"

Sans just got up right as Papyrus smacked him upside the head.

"agh!" Sans gasped, falling off the bed and laying really still, closing his eyes, "pap…why…?"

"OH MY GOD!" Papyrus shrieked, "DAD! DAD! I KILLED HIM! DAD!"

Gaster poked his head into the room, seeing Sans lying motionless on the floor.

 ** _"…SANS…"_**

"…"

 ** _"SANS,"_** Gaster growled.

A soft snort.

 ** _"COMIC SANS, GET UP THIS INSTANT AND APOLOGIZE TO YOUR BROTHER,"_**

A low laugh floated up from floor and Sans sat up, grinning.

"ah, sorry pap, couldn't resist," Sans apologize, "i've been waitin' months for tha…oof!"

Papyrus nearly tackled his brother, crying as he held him tightly.

"DON'T DO THAT TO ME!" Papyrus cried, "I THOUGHT YOU HAD FALLEN DOWN! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU LIKE WE LOST MAMA! DON'T DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!"

"hey, pap, it's ok," Sans soothed, "i promise i won't do it again, ok?"

Gaster knelt down next to his sons, putting a hand on each of their shoulders.

 ** _"YOU TWO ARE GOING TO HAVE TO RELY ON ONE ANOTHER SHOULD SOMETHING HAPPEN TO ME,"_** he told them, **_"GOD WILLING NOTHING DOES, BUT YOU TWO NEED TO PROTECT EACH OTHER…THAT'S WHY, PAPYRUS, I WANT YOU TO COME WITH YOUR BROTHER TO THE LAB TO PRACTICE ON YOUR FIGHTING,"_**

"B-B-BUT I DON'T WANT TO HURT ANYONE!" Papyrus sniffed.

 ** _"YOU TWO ARE THE SONS OF THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL ELITE GUARD,"_** Gaster told him, **_"THERE WILL MOST LIKELY BE THOSE WHO WISH TO HARM YOU BECAUSE OF THAT. I WILL NOT LOSE ANOTHER MEMBER OF THIS FAMILY,"_**

"…YES DAD," Papyrus nodded, "WHO KNOWS! MAYBE I'LL JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD LIKE MAMA AND SANS WILL BE A PART OF THE ROYAL SCIENCE FIELD LIKE YOU! HE'S ALREADY OUTSMARTED THE TEACHERS!"

"… _pap_ …" Sans mumbled, getting a look from his father, "i uh…may have corrected my teachers on a bunch of things…"

Gaster gave a soft chuckle, gently stroking his sons' skulls before straightening up.

 ** _"I HAVE SOME THINGS I HAVE TO ATTEND TO,"_** Gaster told them, **_"STAY IN THE HOUSE, DO NOT LET ANYONE IN. I DO NOT KNOW WHEN I WILL BE BACK, BUT IT SHOULD BE BEFORE TOMORROW NIGHT,"_**

"g'night dad," Sans started.

"GOOD NIGHT DAD!" Papyrus beamed, waving as Gaster disappeared in a flash of orange light.

"alrighty, paps, whaddya say we try cooking?" Sans asked, getting up.

"WHAT WAS THAT PASTA DISH THAT DAD MADE THE OTHER NIGHT? I WANT TO TRY THAT!"

"oh, spaghetti? yeah, guess we can try it," Sans shrugged.

* * *

Gaster came back the following evening, looking even more frazzled than before, Sans noticed that there was a slight hairline fracture in his father's skull, right under his left eye.

"dad, you ok?" he asked.

 ** _"FINE,"_** Gaster muttered, walking towards his room.

"rough day at work?" Sans asked.

 ** _"IT WAS FINE,"_**

"y' don't look so good…"

 ** _"I SAID IT WAS_ FINE _!"_** Gaster yelled, whirling on his son, eyes blazing orange and navy while Sans put up his hands in defense.

Gaster sighed, putting his skull in his hand before finally speaking.

 ** _"I APOLOGIZE…I DO NOT KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME,"_**

Sans opened his mouth to say something when a hand pulled on Gaster's lab coat.

 ** _"WHAT IS IT, PAPYRUS?"_** Gaster asked, turning around to see his youngest son holding out a plate.

"WE MADE DINNER!" Papyrus smiled, "SANS MADE DESSERT, BUT I MADE SPA...SPAG…OH! SPAGHETTI!"

Gaster looked at the mound on the plate…it…didn't really look like spaghetti, and the headache pounding in Gaster's skull was just moments away from sending him into another snapping fit. And Papyrus, unlike Sans, wouldn't have handled it well…

A cool teal light flared around Gaster's hand and forced him to take a forkful of the dish, driving it into his mouth. Gaster nearly shrieked at the…indescribable taste. He glared at his eldest, whose gaze burned teal as wispy flames of magic danced around his left hand.

 ** _"eat it,"_** Sans growled softly, **_"he spent all day on it. i had to eat it…your turn,"_**

Another orange and navy glare was leveled at the eldest child before Gaster swallowed and placed the fork on the plate.

 ** _"THAT WAS…NOT BAD, PAPYRUS,"_** Gaster growled through gritted teeth, making Papyrus light up happily and hug him.

It seemed that Papyrus had inherited Kristen's inability to cook…

Gaster gave a sigh, hugging his youngest child back. If Kristen was here, she'd probably be laughing and trying to help Papyrus the best she could.

He turned towards Sans, whose magic had flickered out, and gave a sad smile. Soon, perhaps, and they'd be able to see what exactly she would do.

* * *

"whoa! heh, good one paps!" Sans panted as he dodged out of the way once again.

"NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus laughed as he conjured up another set of bones, "SEE! YOU CANNOT ESCAPE ME!"

He hurled them at his brother, who calmly teleported out of the way before conjuring his own set and sending them flying at his brother.

Papyrus yelped, trying to dodge, but his taller and lankier form couldn't perform the same feats his brother's body could. So, instead, he raised a line of azure bones, sending his brother's ivory set shattering against them.

"nice block, bro!" Sans praised before giving a smirk and turning his brother's soul a bright royal blue, flicking his hand and sending Papyrus into a wall.

"OWIE!" the younger brother screeched, his eyes burning orange as he retaliated, turning Sans' soul blue and sending him towards the ceiling.

 ** _"BOYS, YOU_ ARE _PRACTICING, RIGHT?"_** came Gaster's voice, startling Papyrus out of his concentration and making him let go of his big brother from very high off the ground.

Sans gave a light shriek before he disappeared in a flicker of blue light and reappeared not but five inches off the ground where he landed with a gentle thud.

"ow," he moaned, sitting up and rubbing his backside, "my poor tailbone,"

"SANS!" Papyrus yelped, dashing towards his brother and checking him over, making sure he wasn't injured, "ARE YOU OK?! YOU FELL FROM PRETTY HIGH UP! I'M SO SORRY! YOU'RE NOT FALLING DOWN ARE YOU!?"

"wha? no, pap, i'm fine," Sans reassured him, "no bones about it, y' didn't hurt me,"

"THANK GOD," Papyrus sighed in relief, hugging his big brother, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'D DO WITHOUT YOU,"

"yeah, me neither," Sans agreed, "let's uh…never find out, ok?"

"THAT SOUNDS GOOD TO ME,"

The brothers embraced, their souls burning brilliant white through their shirts. Gaster watched the two with interest. All his research pointed to using remains of the deceased in order to bring them back…but they had buried Kristen's Dust and armor a long time ago. There were just three things that still had bits of Kristen with them. One, was the arrowhead that took Kristen's life, something that Sans kept in his pocket at all times and didn't let out of his sight. But, that wouldn't have enough to bring her back.

The other two things that had enough of Kristen in them that would possibly bring her back…

Were the two skeleton boys currently getting back up and sparring with one another.

 **So, what d'yall think is gonna happen? What's Gaster's plan for the boys? Welp, guess you'll have to find out. Sorry for the shortness, I've got Vaction Bible School that I'm volunteering at as song leader and I wanted to get this out before I had to leave for that.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dark, darker, yet darker. That's basically this chapter. Like I said...it all goes down hill from here. You guys are going to be pretty upset with me by the end of this I think. But, then I wouldn't be doin' my job if it were otherwise.**

 ***NOTE* CAPS does not mean that the character is shouting. Paps speaks in all caps, Gaster does too.**

 ** _"Bold Italic"_ would be the wingding font that Gaster speaks in. All skeletons can speak it though Gaster is the only one who can't speak any other language, so he uses magically conjured hands to speak with other monsters.**

 **I do not own Undertale, all I own are Kristen (the brothers' mother), Triton and Sedna (Undyne's parents), Drake and Serran (Alphys parents) and Betus and Gammet (Alphys' siblings).**

Chapter 7

He woke up strapped to a table, cold metal against his spine and wrists. He struggled, trying to get free. His struggling alerted a shadowy figure in the back.

 ** _"Oh, good, you're awake,"_** a voice hummed, soft, but he couldn't tell if it was male or female, **_"I was starting to worry about you, Sans,"_**

Sans strained against the bonds, hissing in pain as his bones scraped against a pin keeping him from slipping through.

"who are you?" he demanded, "what do you want with me?"

The voice chuckled, picking up what looked like some sort of rotary saw.

 ** _"You'll see soon enough,"_** the voice told him, starting the saw and coming closer.

Sans struggled, noticing dark, angry red lines marked on his palms. He screamed as the the cold metal of the saw bit into his hand…

And he was suddenly free, falling into something soft and white. He sat up, rubbing his skull as he looked around at the familiar tall, snow-laden pines of Snowdin around him.

 _"IT ISN'T FAIR,"_ a familiar yet not voice groaned, _"THEY'VE BEEN IGNORING ALL MY PUZZLES!"_

"no way…pap?" Sans whispered, peeking around a tree just as a tall, slender skeleton strode by in white armor and a long, tattered red scarf trailing behind him.

 _"AM I DOING SOMETHING WRONG?"_ the skeleton asked.

 _"nah, bro, i think that if they just…"_ a lower voice that made chills run down Sans' spine answered.

 _"DON'T YOU_ DARE _…"_

 _"jig_ saw _'em, they'd appreciate them,"_

Sans gave a soft gasp as he saw a shorter skeleton dressed in a familiar blue hoodie come into view. It…it was himself…but yet, not…

 _"SANS, I SWEAR YOU'RE GETTING MORE AND MORE INSUFFERABLE EVERY DAY,"_ the not-Papyrus grumbled as they stopped before a bridge.

The not-Sans gave a soft laugh, closing and eye as he leaned against the bridge.

 _"OH! SANS! LOOK ALIVE! THE HUMAN ARRIVES!"_

The not-Sans gave a chuckle and his brother glared at him.

 _"…DON'T EVEN…"_ he warned before addressing a small form on the bridge, _"HUMAN! THIS IS YOUR FINAL AND MOST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE YET! BEHOLD! THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!"_

A switch was flipped and Sans gave a soft whistle as spears, chains, flames and even a dog lowered down over the bridge.

 _"WHEN I SAY THE WORD, IT WILL FULLY ACTIVATE!"_ the not-Papyrus called, _"CANNONS WILL FIRE! SPIKES WILL SWING! BLADES WILL SLICE! EACH PART WILL SWING VIOLENTLY UP AND DOWN! ONLY THE TINIEST HANCE OF VICTORY WILL REMAIN! ARE YOU READY?! BECAUSE! I! AM! ABOUT! TO DO IT!"_

There was a slight delay and the not-Sans turned to his brother.

 _"well? what's the holdup?"_

 _"HOLDUP? WHAT HOLDUP? I'M…I'M ABOUT TO ACTIVATE IT NOW!"_

Another pause.

 _"that uh, doesn't look very activated,"_ the not-Sans pointed out.

 _"WELL…THEY'RE PROBABLY GOING TO WALK THROUGH IT AND IT WON'T BE ANY FUN AT ALL!"_

 _"hmmm…so this human thing was a bust, huh?"_

 _"WELL. I MEAN. I'M EXCITED TO CAPTURE THEM, SO I'LL BECOME A FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN!"_

"just like mama, eh paps?" Sans whispered with a half-smile.

 _"BUT ALL THE TIME I PUT INTO THESE PUZZLES…IT'S KIND OF LIKE THROWING A BIRTHDAY PARTY…"_ he bowed his head in defeat.

 _"without traps and fire?"_

 _"EXACTLY! IT'S_ POINTLESS _! MAYBE YOU WERE RIGHT TO BE LAZY ABOUT PUZZLES…"_

 _"_ me _? Right about somethin'? really?"_

 _"…YEAH! WHAT AM I SAYING!? YOU'RE STILL COMPLETELY WRONG!"_ the not-Papyrus teased, _"I JUST HAD THE WRONG AUDIENCE! THINK ABOUT HOW MUCH FUN UNDYNE WOULD HAVE HERE!"_

"i dunno about your undyne, but ours hates puzzles and stuff…" Sans smiled.

 _"FLAMES, VIOLENCE. IT'S RIGHT UP HER ALLEY! SO I WON'T WASTE THIS PUZZLE ON YOU. I JUST HAVE TO APPRECIATE THE FRIEND I ALREADY HAVE!"_

He snapped his fingers and the mega-puzzle of death disappeared. Sans watched in slight worry as the not-Papyrus shook slightly, looking relieved of all things before whirling back around.

 _"A VALUABLE LIFE LESSON! NYEH HEH HEH!"_ he shouted before running off.

Sans gave a soft laugh, seems like that was something in common with his Papyrus and this one.

The figure shuffled forwards towards the not-Sans, stopping as the other skeleton grabbed their shirt.

 _"guess we didn't need your help to have a good time after all,"_ the not-Sans smiled, eyes closed, _"…say, I've been thinkin'. Seems like you're gonna fight my brother pretty soon. Here's some friendly advice. If you keep going the way you are now…"_

The eyes opened, but they were the pitch-black voids that spoke of nothing but future pain.

 ** _"you're gonna have a bad time…"_**

And he disappeared in a flash of blue light.

Everything went dark and Sans found himself standing in a small clearing, swaths of fog weaving throughout the area. He started forwards, only for a hand to grab him.

 ** _"whaddya think you're doin' kiddo,"_**

Sans jumped sky high just to see the not-Sans before him with a strange look on his face.

"wh-what's goin' on here?"

 _"eh, how should i know?"_ came the reply, _"y' probably fell asleep or somethin'…"_

Sans started to reply when he saw this Sans' Papyrus walk out into the snow, slightly shaking as the human approached.

"paps?" Sans breathed, starting forwards only for the other Sans to grab him.

 _"kid, believe me, y'_ don't _wanna go out there…no matter how much you feel like you do,"_

"he's your brother!" Sans snapped, "why won't you…"

 _"watch,"_

 _"I SEE YOU ARE APPROACHING!"_ the other Papyrus called, _"ARE YOU OFFERING A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE?"_

Sans' soul turned to ice as he saw something glint in the human's hand.

 _"WOWIE! MY LESSONS ARE ALREADY WORKING! I, PAPYRUS, WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!"_

The human took a few steps forwards…and swung a knife, decapitating Papyrus in one hit.

" ** _paps!"_** Sans shrieked, charging forwards as the human stepped back, letting Sans cradle his brother's rapidly deteriorating skull in his arms, "nononononono paps, don't leave me…please…"

 _"WORRY NOT, DEAR BROTHER…I WOULD NEVER GO FAR…WITHOUT YOU…"_ he croaked before finally dissolving into grey powder.

Sans sat there for a moment, blinking rapidly before giving a thin laugh.

"heh…heheh…" he shook, standing upright with Papyrus' scarf in his hand, "oh kid, you messed with the _wrong_ skeleton…"

He turned around, eyes flaring brilliant blue.

 _"you dirty brother killer!"_ Sans shrieked, blue fire blazing around his hand as a wall of blasters appeared…

And a hot pain slashed through his chest. Sans gasped, hitting the snowy ground as red liquid spattered the pristine field of snow before him.

 ** _"Aw, Sans, did you miss me?"_** came a familiar voice and Sans looked up just to see familiar brown hair and eyes, ruddy cheeks and a green and yellow sweater.

"Ch-Chara?" he sputtered, groaning as the pain in his chest got greater and greater.

 ** _"Correct,"_** Chara laughed, driving the knife through his chest again…

* * *

" _no_!" Sans shrieked, jolting upright in his bed, his eyes casting eerie teal shadows on the walls.

"SANS?" cam Papyrus' voice as the door slowly creaked open and his little brother, not the tall grown up version of him, came into the room, "ARE YOU…OH…"

He immediately ran towards his brother, hopping up on the bed and hugging Sans, letting Sans bury his skull in his brother's shoulder and sob.

"IT WAS JUST A DREAM, SANS," Papyrus told him, "IT WASN'T REAL,"

"it felt so real…" Sans stammered, "y-you were in it and i was in it…and a human…sh-she killed you…i couldn't do nothin' to stop her…"

"WELL, AS YOU CAN SEE, I'M PREFECTLY FINE," Papyrus told him, "DON'T WORRY, DEAR BROTHER,"

Sans shuddered as he put his hand to his ribcage, his soul flickered a pale ivory as he did. He could still feel that knife…

"pap…i don't want to be alone," Sans whispered.

Papyrus hugged his brother again.

"NEVER FEAR, BROTHER. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STAY WITH YOU," he told him, "BESIDES, I WOULD _NEVER_ GO FAR WITHOUT YOU,"

Sans shivered at the too familiar phrase, he didn't like how eerily similar those words were to the ones the older Papyrus had said before he died.

But that was just a dream…right?

* * *

"so what's goin' on today, dad?" Sans asked as he followed his father into an examination room, "find anythin' on the bring mama back from the dead project?"

 ** _"YES,"_** Gaster replied, turning to face his son.

Sans frowned as he looked at his father's face, not only was the crack under his left eye getting longer and deeper, but it looked like his right eye had a crack too, this one breaking up instead of down.

 ** _"ACCORDING TO ALL THE REASEARCH I HAVE DONE…THERE MUST BE SOMETHING WITH THE SUBJECTS DUST OR REMAINS IN ORDER TO BRING THE BACK,"_**

"but we buried mama…her armor too," Sans told him.

 ** _"RIGHT YOU ARE,"_**

"so…do you need this?" Sans asked, withdrawing his right hand from the pocket of his mother's hoodie, unclenching his hand and revealing a small, leaf-shaped arrowhead of silver metal, faintly flecked with dim grey.

 ** _"UNFORTUNATELY, THAT DOES NOT HAVE ENOUGH,"_** Gaster told him.

"then what…"

 ** _"WHAT ELSE HAS SOME OF YOUR MOTHER IN IT?"_**

Sans thought for a moment before looking at his hands and holding them to his chest.

"y-y-you mean… _me_?" he sputtered, "hahaha dad, funny joke, you got me good,"

 ** _"WHAT MAKES YOU ASSUME I AM JOKING, SANS?"_** Gaster asked, turning towards a counter.

"but…i kinda _need_ me…" Sans blinked, "dad…"

 ** _"I WILL NOT BE TAKING MUCH, SANS, JUST A SAMPLE FROM YOUR HANDS IS ALL,"_**

Sans gave a sigh, shuddering as he walked forwards and hopped up on the table, looking at the straps with slight anxiety.

"alright, alright, just…please tell me it's only going to hurt a little,"

 ** _"IT WILL NOT,"_** Gaster told him, making Sans sigh in relief.

"good, 'cause I was…"

 ** _"IT WILL HURT A LOT,"_**

"on second thought…" Sans stammered, trying to get up only for Gaster to grab his wrist.

 ** _"DO YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR MOTHER AGAIN?"_**

Sans' face turned sad and he settled back down, letting Gaster strap his wrists down, screwing down a pin between Sans' arm bones so that he couldn't slip his wrists through the manacles. He marked two large holes on Sans' palms. Like his brother's and his mother's, Sans palms were fused pieces of bone, so that it looked like a pristine white square right before splintering to make his fingers…the perfect place for a sample other than Sans' skull.

 ** _"GOOD BOY,"_** Gaster said gently ** _, "NOW, HOLD STILL,"_**

He brought out the saw and Sans whimpered, eyes turning dark as he shook…and Gaster brought the saw down on Sans' left palm.

Never had he heard a scream like that.

Hours passed. The screech of the saw and of Sans' high-pitched shrieks nearly deafened him

He couldn't believe it. Even through Sans' screaming and throwing him across the room after finishing the left hand…he still didn't have enough to bring Kristen back even though he harvested materials from both of Sans' hands. He looked down at Sans, who was unconscious, and continued bandaging his hands. He gently touched the gaping hole in his son's palm, now resembling his, before sighing.

 ** _"I NEED MORE,"_** he whispered, **_"FORTUNATELY…PAPYRUS' HANDS ARE BIGGER…_**

* * *

Papyrus followed his father into the examination room, unknowing that his big brother lay fast asleep and recovering in the next room.

"WHAT ARE WE DOING IN HERE?" Papyrus asked, as Gaster gestured towards the chair, "IS THIS LIKE A DOCTOR'S VISIT? AM I GOING TO GET A SHOT? I DON'T LIKE NEEDLES…"

 ** _"I KNOW YOU DON'T,"_** Gaster replied, coming up and strapping his son's wrists down along with fastening another leather strap over Papyrus' neck to keep him from injuring himself.

"…DAD…WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Papyrus asked.

 ** _"CAN YOU MOVE?"_** Gaster asked.

"N-N-NO," Papyrus stammered his eyes glowing a faint golden orange in fear, "IT-IT'S HARD TO BREATHE…DAD, I'M SCARED,"

Gaster's eyes flickered, turning his mismatched orange and navy before fading to black as he drew the same red ovals on his youngest child's hands.

 ** _"NO NEED TO WORRY, IT WILL BE OVER SOON,"_**

And with that, he started up the saw.

* * *

Sans woke up in his bed, groggy and tired. That awful nightmare…his father wouldn't really do that, would he?

His hands ached terribly, though…

He slowly drew his hands out from under his covers, trembling as he saw the bandages tied around them. He gingerly undid the knot holding the bandages in place, gasping as he saw the clean cut holes gouged through his palms. He held his hands close to his ribcage, ragged sobs leaving him as he squeezed his eyes shut, tears streaming.

"…SANS?"

Sans' eyes flashed open as he looked up to see his little brother standing in the doorway.

"pap!" Sans smiled, "what…"

He froze as Papyrus held out his hands…his bandaged hands…and started crying.

Sans teleported to his brother's side, eyes worried as he undid the bandages and revealing the same holes in his brother's hands that marred his own.

"WH-WHY?" Papyrus stammered, crying as Sans hugged him hard, stroking his skull with his maimed hands.

"i…i dunno," Sans whispered, "i dunno why he did this to you…"

 _"when i shoulda been enough…"_

* * *

Gaster sat with his skull in his hands in his lab. He just hurt the two most precious monsters in his life…Kristen would have killed him then and there if she had been alive…

 ** _"WHAT IS_ WRONG _WITH ME!?"_** he demanded, pounding his fists on the table.

He stood up, eyes blazing orange and navy as he grabbed all his notes and started walking towards one of the Bunsen burners on his chemical tables. Forget this. He was _not_ going to hurt his sons again!

He had just turned on the flame when he froze, grabbing his skull as another headache rocked him to his very soul, causing the cracks above and below his eyes to deepen and lengthen.

 ** _"Just a little more…then you can stop,"_** came a little voice, **_"I'm not done with you yet, Dr. Gaster…you might not be wanting to bring anyone back to life anymore…but you will. There's just one more thing you need,"_**

Gaster's soul trembled at the sound of the voice, at the corruption that was slowly eating away at it…and then it clicked. The one thing he needed…

 ** _"MAGIC…AND POWERFUL MAGIC…"_**

And he knew exactly where to get it.

 **Sans' nightmares are starting to come, they'll be a common theme for the rest of his life. And now he and Paps resemble their father a bit more...they keep their gloves on to hide the holes (yes, Sans has them too, his sprite's hands don't look like a normal skeleton's so a lot of people think he wears gloves). Also, Gaster's not the cruel monster you're thinking of...there's someone who's decided they want to come back _really_ bad and have decided to push the good doctor to his limits. As for the magic bit...where d'yall think he's going to get it?**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Only two comments? Did I make you all _that_ mad? Well, in any case, you all are gonna hate me by the end of this...I've gotten sadistic. BUT I've got a couple songs as a playlist for you guys...well...two. I'll give the names so you can load 'em up and number where you should hit play.**

 **1\. "The Man Who Speak in Hands" by NyxTheShield**

 **2\. "Undertale-Bonetrousle/Megalovania Piano Arrangement" by ChrystalChameleon**

 ***NOTE* CAPS does not mean that the character is shouting. Paps speaks in all caps, Gaster does too.**

 ** _"Bold Italic"_ would be the wingding font that Gaster speaks in. All skeletons can speak it though Gaster is the only one who can't speak any other language, so he uses magically conjured hands to speak with other monsters.**

 **I do not own Undertale, all I own are Kristen (the brothers' mother), Triton and Sedna (Undyne's parents), Drake and Serran (Alphys parents) and Betus and Gammet (Alphys' siblings).**

Chapter 8

"G-Good to see you back at school, you t-two," a female voice stammered, making Sans turn around to face a small, scaly, yellow monster with thick glasses.

"oh, heya alphys," he said with a faint smile, "yeah, it's a…pretty good to be back,"

"No pun from the pun-master?" came another female voice as someone roughly grabbed him from behind and rubbed their fist on his head, "I think something's happened to him, Alphys! We have an imposter!"

"ack, no undyne, nothin' _fishy_ goin' on here," Sans told her, getting a groan from Papyrus and a snicker from Undyne.

"There we are!" she beamed, baring her fangs in a grin, "He's back! Now, down to serious business, where've you two been. Sans, your suspension ended a couple days ago, but you didn't come…"

"ah…medical reasons…" Sans admitted, his gloved hands instinctively shoving themselves in his pockets while Papyrus' twitched in a slight fist.

They'd stayed clear of their father since the 'experiment'. He'd stayed at the lab, so that made things easier…but the boys still stayed with their aunt Lucida and uncle Boli in Snowdin, Sans teleporting them both to New Home for school and then back to Snowdin every day.

But both brothers knew that it was only a matter of time until Gaster found out where they were staying. Boli was Kristen's big brother, he didn't care much for Gaster and promised the boys that he wouldn't say anything about them being there. Lucida was the last survivor of her family, she didn't talk much but respected the boys' request that no questions were asked.

"I-Is this about your HP, Sans?" Alphys asked, pushing up her glasses as she held her books closer to her chest.

"…yeah…" Sans lied, "but don' worry 'bout it. everythin's fine now…"

Alphys looked at Undyne and vice versa, but neither pushed it. The brothers could have their secrets…eventually they'd tell, but only when they were ready.

"We better get going," Undyne finally said, "Bell's gonna ring soon,"

"we'll be right there," Sans told her, watching as she and Alphys walked into the building.

 ** _"I DON'T LIKE LYING TO THEM,"_** Papyrus finally said.

 ** _"i don't either, but you think they'd believe us?"_** Sans asked, **_"besides…who'd believe two kids over the royal scientist?"_**

 ** _"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DID THIS TO US,"_** Papyrus sniffed, holding his hands close to his chest as if they pained him, **_"HE'S OUR DAD…DADS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO DO THIS…RIGHT?"_**

 ** _"i dunno paps,"_** Sans replied, "but, hey, let's get movin'…i'd rather not miss any more days than usual,"

Papyrus nodded, taking his brother's hand and wincing slightly as his wound twinged.

"…SANS…WHY _DID_ YOU GET SUSPENDED?" he finally asked.

"oh, that? heh, uh, i mighta corrected a teacher…they had their periodic table messed up, i told 'em it was wrong and we got into a heated discussion about it and i mighta accidently tore the table a bit. that's why i was always at the lab…didn't wanna stay at home and i figured i'd help dad…"

He looked at his gloved hand, eyes narrowed slightly.

"though, now i'm not so sure,"

He shook his head and dug into his pocket, handing Papyrus something small and shiny.

"here, alphys and i made it for ya, it's a cell phone. now you can call or text me if somethin' happens and i'm not there," Sans explained as Papyrus took the phone, juggling it and wincing every so often as he brushed against his wounded palms, "i'll see your number and i'll be _right_ there, promise,"

Papyrus gave a brilliant smile and hugged his big brother.

"THANK YOU," he murmured as Sans gently rubbed the younger boy's skull.

"now, let's get a move on…don't want to upset the teach, right?"

"RIGHT!"

* * *

"i told ya, undyne, everythin's fine," Sans growled as he took another drink from the ketchup bottle he brought for lunch.

"And _I_ know that you're a horrible liar," Undyne growled back, "Sans, c'mon, were friends, right? You can tell me!"

"y' wouldn't believe me if i did," Sans muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"nothin',"

 _"Sans!"_ Undyne hissed, "C'mon, bonebag, tell me what's happening in the skeleton family!"

"we're staying with family while dad's at work is all,"

"And why you're wearing gloves now?"

"it's comfy," Sans retorted, shoving his hands in his pockets again.

"Don't you lie to me…"

"i'm just… _cold-blooded_ i guess,"

"Was that a jibe at me?"

"maybe,"

"HA! Good try," Undyne laughed, "But you don't have skin or blood, so…stop with the lying,"

"i just like wearin' them, ok!"

"And Papyrus wearing them too?"

"he wants to imitate me because i'm such a good influence,"

Undyne started laughing, nearly choking on the mouthful of water she'd just taken in.

"Good influence… _you_!?"

"yeah, pretty humerous, right? guess i tickled your funny bone, eh undyne?"

"Alright, alright, I'll let it go… _this_ time," she finally said, "But Sans…don't lie to me, ok? Or Alphys or _anyone_ …we're your friends. We'd never do anything to hurt you,"

"…yeah…i know," Sans murmured, gently clenching his hands into fists once again.

There was a loud chime sound from Sans' pocket and the young comedian quickly fished out his phone…

 _*HE'S HERE. GYM._

"undyne, i gotta go," Sans whispered.

"What? Sans, what's going…"

"i gotta go!" Sans snapped, getting up and running a few feet before disappearing in a flash of blue light.

"I swear, he is the _strangest_ skeleton I've ever met," Undyne shook her head.

* * *

Sans appeared in the gym just to get yanked behind the bleachers by a familiar red-gloved hand. He turned to face his brother, who immediately latched onto him like a little burr.

"SANS…I'M SCARED…"

"don't be," Sans whispered back, "it's gonna be fine, just hold on to me, ok?"

He closed his eyes for a second, threads of teal light streaming from them before and Papyrus disappeared from the gym and knelt in the cool, snowy front yard of their aunt and uncle's house in Snowdin.

"sans! papyrus! what are you two doing out here?!" Lucida's voice called, "don't you have sch…"

She stopped, staring at the terrified looks in the boys' eyes. The older skeleton knelt down into the snow, putting her hands on her nephews' shoulders.

"come on inside," she told them gently, "i'll make some hot chocolate and cookies for you both,"

Needless to say, the boys ran right inside, both of them casting furtive looks behind them as they shut the door…and locked it tight.

Neither of them noticed the figure hiding amongst the trees, watching them enter the house.

Gaster bowed his head as he watched his sons' panicky movements. He wished he could take it all back, that…

He put a hand to his skull, fighting that horrible headache once again as the cracks over and under his eyes lengthened.

No…he _had_ to do this. He had to bring Her back. That's all that mattered and nothing was going to get in his way.

* * *

 **1.**

* * *

"hey, kiddo, i promise, there's nothin' underneath your bed," Boli reassured Papyrus as he shook his head, his little bones rattling in fear, "jeeze kiddo, i know you little 'uns are afraid of the dark, but this is ridiculous!"

"UNCLE BOLI…CAN I SLEEP WITH SANS TONIGHT?"

Boli gave a soft chuckle.

"ah, don't see why not," he shrugged, picking up the little boy but accidently brushing up against his hands.

"OWIE!" Papyrus yelped, jerking his hands to his chest.

"sorry, kiddo," Boli told him, "i know you and your big bro don't want me to look at your hands for some reason…but c'mon, you can't be doin' that to me and expect me not to care,"

"DON'T TOUCH!" Papyrus snapped, eyes glowing a faint orange and making Boli sigh.

"fine, fine, kiddo, but don't say i didn't warn ya. i'm just wantin' to take care of ya is all,"

He opened the door, waking Sans up. The young comedian yawned, rubbing his eyes before focusing on Papyrus.

"pap?" he asked.

"lil' guy wanted to spend the night with you," Boli explained, "you ok with that sansy?"

"yeah," Sans nodded, opening his arms and letting Papyrus nearly divebomb him, snuggling up into his brother's bigger form, "thanks, uncle boli, g'night,"

"'night boys,"

"you didn't want to sleep in your own bed why?" Sans asked.

"…I KEPT SEEING THINGS," Papyrus shuddered, "SHADOWS OUT OF THE CORNER OF MY EYE…IT WAS SCARY,"

"don't worry paps, it's gonna be ok," Sans reassured him, freezing as Papyrus snuggled more into him than the blankets, "uh, paps, whatcha doin'?"

"SNUGGLING," Papyrus mumbled, "YOU'RE FLUFFY,"

Sans closed an eye, looking at his brother with a 'really?' face.

"WHY _ARE_ YOU SO…TUBBY?"

"'m not tubby," Sans grumbled, "just…big boned,"

Papyrus snorted, yawning.

"WHATEVER…YOU SAY…BROTHER…" he murmured before falling asleep.

"heh, g'night, paps," Sans whispered before he too closed his eyes.

Neither of them noticed the dim orange flash come into their room. Neither of them noticed the hands that gently placed themselves on the boys before another orange flash blazed…

And left an empty bed.

* * *

 **2.**

* * *

Sans woke up on a cold concrete floor…with Papyrus nowhere in sight.

"pap?!" he called, getting up and staring at his surroundings, "pap! where are you!?"

He clenched his fists, ignoring the pain shooting through his hands as he looked around. A light flickered on and Sans immediately whirled towards it, just to see Papyrus strapped down to a table.

"pap!" Sans cried, dashing forwards only to get thrown back by a sheet of glass, "ack! no! pap! wake up! please!"

Papyrus groaned, shaking his head from side to side in confusion before his eyes blazed in pure terror as something flickered above him.

 ** _"YOU'RE BOTH AWAKE, GOOD,"_**

"NO…NOT YOU!" Papyrus cried, voice shrill in terror, "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE!"

 ** _"DO NOT WORRY, PAPYRUS. WELL, TO BE HONEST, WHETHER OR NOT YOU ARE ALRIGHT BY THE END OF THE NIGHT DEPENDS ON YOUR BROTHER,"_**

"what. do. you. _want_ ," Sans snarled, eyes pitch black in fury.

 ** _"ONE LAST EXPERMIENT,"_** came the reply, **_"IF YOU AGREE, YOUR BROTHER WILL NOT BE HARMED. IF NOT…I SHALL HAVE TO RESORT TO USING HIM…"_**

Sans shook terribly. He didn't want to do it. What if Gaster took more than just chunks out of his hands?

Something whirred to life and Papyrus shrieked, thrashing as his light burned in terror.

" _SANS_! _SANS PLEASE HELP ME!"_ Papyrus screamed, " _PLEASE! BROTHER!"_

 ** _"TIME IS TICKING…"_**

 _"SAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNSSSSSS!"_

"alright! alright! I'll do it!" Sans shrieked, "take me! don't hurt 'im! i'll do whatever you want just…just…"

He fell to his knees, sobbing with his head in his hands.

"just don't hurt paps…"

 ** _"I KNEW YOU WOULD BE AGREEABLE,"_**

The glass barrier went down and Sans shot over to his brother, undoing the straps and hugging Papyrus, who was sobbing hysterically.

"SANS…"Papyrus croaked, "WHAT DID YOU…"

"don't worry 'bout me, pap, you're gonna be ok…you're gonna be fine…" Sans whispered, stroking his skull only for Papyrus' soul to burn a bright cobalt color and for him to get ripped from his brother's arms, "no! wait! papyrus!"

The door slammed shut, separating the brothers once more.

 ** _"YOU HAVE DONE WELL SO FAR, SANS,"_** came Gaster's voice, making Sans whirl around, eyes blazing teal as magic flared around him…only to flicker and die out, **_"YOUR MAGIC IS USELESS AGAINST ME NOW, I AM COMPLETELY NULLING IT. YOU CAN DO NOTHING AGAINST ME. NOW, BE A GOOD BOY AND GET ON THAT TABLE,"_**

Sans' eyes went dark, turning into black voids for a long moment before he shuffled towards the table as slowly as possible. His soul burned royal blue and he was lifted up onto the table and strapped down.

"what do you want with me?" he asked, numbly.

 ** _"NOT EXACTLY YOU…YOUR MAGIC TO BE MORE PRECISE,"_**

"…what?"

 ** _"NEVERMIND,"_** Gaster stated, coming over to Sans and taping his right eye open.

 _"maybe he's still in there…no matter how deep…can i reach him though?"_ the boy thought, _"it's worth a try…"_

"dad…what are you doing?!" Sans stammered, trying to get free of the straps.

 ** _"HOLD STILL,"_** Gaster told him, taking out a very big needle and coming towards the boy.

"n-n-no! dad _stop_!" Sans cried, thrashing even more, "stop! leave me alone!"

 ** _"I SAID HOLD STILL!"_** Gaster snapped, grabbing Sans' skull with his free hand and forcing him to look up at him, **_"NOW_ DON'T _MOVE…"_**

He lunged down with the needle, stabbing it into Sans' right eye. The boy shrieked, thrashing and sobbing as teal light blazed out of that eye, only sputtering when Sans' whole body went limp, faint from the pain. The needle filled up with light, brilliant light blue and Gaster took it out looking at the glittering tube in wonder. He looked at the tiny form locked to the cold metal table, but his soul felt no compassion for it. There was nothing there for him, just another subject to bring Her back.

* * *

"SANS!" Papyrus shrieked as the door opened and Sans was neatly placed in the cell by a dimly flickering spectral hand, "OH MY GOD! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"

Sans gave a faint moan, opening his eyes and placing a gloved hand to his skull.

"ugh, paps?" he asked softly.

Papyrus drew his big brother into an embrace, dragging him inside. He managed to get him onto the couch, his fingers ghosting over his brother's skull, trying to figure out what caused the massive crack down the right side of his brother's face.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Papyrus asked.

"he…he took it…" Sans whispered, choking on tears as his little body started convulsing in terror, "h-he took my eye! he took my eye! i can't s-s-see! i can't…see!"

Papyrus shook his head, drawing his older brother closer, letting his own bones click and rattle to comfort Sans.

"i can't see…he blinded me…" Sans sobbed as he held his hand to his broken eye, "why can't i see?... ** _why can't i see?"_**

 **And that, dear children, is why only one of Sans' eyes lights up when he does magic. He is completely blind in his right eye. Anyway, here's a little bit of me apologizing, it's gonna get a bit better, I won't torment the brothers for much longer...they've got until a Genocide route. I'll have another playlist and such for the next one...because I've got a _really_ good one! Anyway, I'm gonna let you go now...I'm paying for this chapter already...took little sister to the doctor for her shots, find out that I'm missing three of mine...so I'm in a _lot_ of pain :/ Karmic Retribution is a female dog...**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, alright, here's where you guys _might_ forgive me a bit...**

 **1\. Gaster's Theme Remix-W.D. Gaster's Meglovania (amella Remix)**

 **2\. Your Best Friend OST-Awaited Return by Nyx The Shield**

 **Also, I forgot to mention it, but the past two chapters, the brothers are 10 (Sans) and 7 (Paps).**

 ***NOTE* CAPS does not mean that the character is shouting. Paps speaks in all caps, Gaster does too.**

 ** _"Bold Italic"_ would be the wingding font that Gaster speaks in. All skeletons can speak it though Gaster is the only one who can't speak any other language, so he uses magically conjured hands to speak with other monsters.**

 **I do not own Undertale, all I own are Kristen (the brothers' mother), Triton and Sedna (Undyne's parents), Drake and Serran (Alphys parents) and Betus and Gammet (Alphys' siblings).**

Chapter 9

Sans held Papyrus in his arms, both of them sound asleep. Papyrus woke up first, startled awake by a soft moan from his big brother.

"SANS?" he asked, turning himself so that he faced his brother…only to give a little gasp and put his little hands on his brother's skull.

Sans' eyes were closed, blue light streaming from his left eye as he twitched and shuddered from his nightmare.

"n-n-no…please…" he moaned, falling off the bed, "…pap…no you leave him alone!..."

"SANS! WAKE UP!" Papyrus cried, shaking his brother, "IT'S JUST A DREAM! WAKE UP!"

He shook his brother again, only for his soul to burn cobalt and he found himself thrown across the room, pinned to the wall as a set of bones speared through the floor, angled at him while Sans sat, terrified, at the other end, his left eye blazing with brilliant teal light.

"SANS! IT'S ME, BROTHER!" Papyrus wailed, shielding his face…

Right as the bones crumbled and the sound of heavy sobbing was heard. Papyrus lowered his hands and looked at his brother, whose eyes returned back to normal, two ivory lights shining in their centers.

"i-i-i-i'm so sorry, pap…" Sans sniffed, "it was so real…"

Papyrus scuttled over the concrete floor, hugging his brother.

"ITS OK," he told him, before giving a gasp and grabbing Sans's skull, forcing him to look at him, "YOUR EYES! YOU CAN SEE!"

Sans shook his head, the right light disappearing for a moment before flickering back on.

"sorry, bro," he murmured, "still can't see outta it…guess it's just ah…cosmetic lookin'. so I don't scare no one when we get outta here,"

"…YOU REALLY THINK WE'LL GET OUT OF HERE?" Papyrus asked softly.

"…yeah…eventually," Sans told him, looking away as he put a hand to his right eye, wincing as he felt the crack in his skull.

"I TRIED HEALING IT…" Papyrus told him, "IT'S NOT TOO GOOD BUT…I GAVE IT MY BEST,"

"heh, mama always figured you'd be the healer," Sans smiled, "y'did good, bro…much more than i can say 'bout myself,"

"SANS, YOU SAVED ME…THANK YOU,"

"i got us into this mess," Sans grumbled, "i told dad i'd help him with his project…i shouldn't have…i…"

He closed his good eye and turned away. Papyrus' eyes narrowed and he tugged at Sans' hoodie, making his brother look back up at him.

"…WHY DIDN'T THE SKELETON DANCE AT THE HALLOWEEN PARTY?"

Sans blinked once, twice, before speaking.

"…why?"

"HE HAD NO _BODY_ TO DANCE WITH! NYEH HEH HEH!"

"…i heard that one," Sans replied with a soft chuckle, making his brother give him a slight glare.

"WHY DID THE SKELETON STAY OUT IN THE SNOW ALL NIGHT?"

"why, pap?"

"BECAUSE HE WAS A NUMBSKULL,"

Sans gave a soft snicker, shaking his head.

"heh, i got one for ya pap,"

Sans' left eye glowed with a gentle teal light while his right eye went dark. He gave a soft hum, nodding as he stood up, shakily, and held out his left hand.

"how did the skeleton know he'd see his bro safe and sound?"

"HOW?"

"he felt it in his bones," Sans stated, feeling his magic start to grow.

He looked at his brother seriously.

"paps, close your eyes," he ordered.

"EH? WHY?"

"just do it, ok?"

Papyrus nodded and turned around, eyes squeezed shut. Sans' left hand blazed with teal light and he slammed his palms together, dragging his left hand upwards as a construct of bone and magic blazed to life. The blaster's left 'eye' burned blue, matching it's master's, before opening it's mouth, blue-white light pooling inside…

 _ZZZZZZZ-BOOM!_

Sans shielded his face as the smoke cleared and the blaster crumbled into shards of bone. He went to his brother's side, picking him up and holding his hand.

"HOW DID YOU…!?" Papyrus stammered, looking at the damage.

"don't worry 'bout it," Sans dismissed, "let's just get outta here…"

He stumbled slightly, a dizzy spell washing over him as he leaned against the wall.

"SANS?"

"i'm ok, bro," Sans told him, "but i don't think can teleport us outta this place,"

Papyrus nuzzled into Sans' side, making Sans gently stroke his skull.

"WE WILL BE FINE BROTHER," Papyrus replied, "BECAUSE WE HAVE THE MAGNIFICENT SANS PROTECTING US BOTH!"

"and he's got the great papyrus to watch his back," Sans replied, hugging his little brother before the two of them slowly shuffled down the hall, looking for a way out.

* * *

"IS THIS A WAY OUT?" Papyrus asked, standing on his tiptoes as Sans attempted to reach the touch pad.

"i can't reach the pad…" Sans muttered, "hey, pap, stand on my shoulders, ok?"

"O-OK," Papyrus nodded as Sans turned his soul a bright cobalt and gently lifted him onto his shoulders.

"can ya reach it, paps?"

"I…ALMOST…GOT IT…" Papyrus grunted, reaching…

"here," Sans muttered, standing on his tiptoes.

"WAIT! SANS! NO! TOO FAR!" Papyrus squealed as the door opened and the brothers toppled forwards through the portal into a darkened room.

"…ow…" Sans groaned, "I sure felt that one…"

" _SANS_ …" Papyrus warned.

"down in my bones," Sans finished, getting a glare from Papyrus, "sorry, bro, you set yourself up for that one,"

Papyrus sighed and shook his head.

"CAN YOU SEE ANYTHING?" he asked.

"nah…well…hold on a sec…"

The two pale white lights marking where Sans' eyes were went out only for a single orb of blue fire to reappear, painting the room with teal light.

"THAT'S REALLY BRIGHT…" Papyrus noted, "DO YOU THINK _HE_ CAN SEE IT?"

"dunno," Sans shrugged, "but i'm sure that i'm the brightest bulb in the chandelier,"

 _"SAAAANNNNS!"_ Papyrus scowled, getting a soft laugh from his brother before Sans froze, looking at a stack of papers on a desk, "WHAT IS IT BROTHER?"

"i don't think this is a way out…but i mighta found somethin' interesting,"

"WHAT?"

"dad's notes,"

"…ONLY YOU'D THINK THAT WAS INTERESTING,"

"well, let's take a look,"

He sat down on the floor, Papyrus peering over his shoulder as he started reading.

 ** _ENTRY NUMBER ONE_**

 ** _IN MY RESEARCH FOR CREATING ARTIFICIAL HUMAN SOULS TO BREAK THE BARRIER, I HAVE DISCOVERED SOMETHING ELSE. I DO NOT REMEMBER THE COMPOUNDS, BUT THERE IS A MIXTURE THAT BROUGHT A DEAD FLY BACK TO LIFE. I CANNOT TELL THE KING AND QUEEN, AT LEAST NOT YET…NOT UNTIL I AM FOR SURE IT WILL WORK._**

"this is when he asked if i'd help 'im pap…we were gonna try and bring mama back…" Sans explained, "it looks like some of these are missin'…it goes straight to fourteen…"

 ** _ENTRY NUMBER FOURTEEN_**

 ** _I HAVE HURT MY LITTLE BOYS…I CANNOT DO THIS ANYMORE. MY DRIVE FOR WANTING TO BRING KRISTEN BACK CAUSED ME TO HURT THEM BOTH…SANS' HANDS WERE TOO SMALL SO I BROUGHT PAPYRUS IN FOR A BIGGER SAMPLE. I NEARLY KILLED SANS…HE THREW ME ACROSS THE ROOM BUT..._**

 ** _I HURT MY PRECIOUS CHILDREN…KRISTEN WOULD HAVE RUN ME THROUGH THEN AND THERE IF SHE WERE ALIVE…I CANNOT…I CANNOT DO THIS ANYMORE…THESE HEADACHES ARE MAKING IT SO HARD TO THINK…I DO NOT WANT…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _NO…I HAVE TO DO THIS…_**

"THAT DOES SOUND LIKE DAD," Papyrus pointed out, "EXCEPT THE END,"

"yeah, kinda fishy, huh?"

 ** _ENTRY NUMBER FIFTEEN_**

 ** _PAPYR- SUBJECT 2'S MAGIC IS WEAK, THERE, BUT NOT ENOUGH FOR WHAT IS NEEDED AND SAN-SUBJECT 1 WILL NOT ALLOW ME TO GET NEAR HI-IT WITHOUT THE PROPER STIMULUS. SUBJECT 1 IS VERY ATTACHED TO HIS BROT-SUBJECT 2. WILL USE PAPYRU-SUBJECT 2 AS BAIT._**

"SOMETHING ISN'T RIGHT!" came Papyrus' protest, "WE HAVE NAMES! WHAT IS HE…"

"paps, shush," Sans warned, turning to the next entry.

 ** _ENTRY NUMBER SIXTEEN_**

 ** _PARTIALLY A FAILURE. SUBJECT 1 IS PERMANENTLY BLIND IN ITS RIGHT EYE. BUT, THE MAGIC HARVESTED SHOULD BE ENOUGH TO BRING HER BACK…THE GUARDSMAN CAN WAIT, THIS ONE IS MORE IMPORTANT. SUBJECT 2 ATTEMPTED TO HEAL SUBJECT 1 BUT ITS ATTEMPTS WERE FLAWED BY ITS INEXPERIENCE. IT COULD NOT HEAL SUBJECT 1'S BLINDNESS, BUT IT HEALED SUBJECT 1'S SKULL. MUST LOOK INTO THIS FURTHER BEFORE THE DARKNESS COMES CLOSER._**

"he better not touch ya," Sans growled, "i don't want you to…"

"BROTHER, LOOK! THERE'S ONE MORE!"

 ** _ENTRY NUMBER SEVENTEEN_**

 ** _DARK DARKER YET DARKER_**

 ** _THE DARKNESS KEEPS GROWING_**

 ** _THE SHADOWS CUTTING DEEPER_**

 ** _PHOTON READINGS NEGATIVE_**

 ** _THIS NEXT EXPERIMENT SEEMS_**

 ** _VERY_**

 ** _VERY_**

 ** _INTERESTING_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK?_**

"S-S-SANS…WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"

"i-i think we just fell into a trap…"

 ** _"DID I NOT TELL YOU BOTH THAT SNOOPING IS WRONG? AND DID I SAY YOU COULD LEAVE YOUR ROOM?"_**

Sans and Papyrus whirled around just to see the figure of their father melting from the shadows. Sans' good eye flashed brightly, making the already eerie sight worse.

"pap… _run_!" Sans yelled, grabbing his brother's hand and dashing out of the room.

* * *

 **1.**

* * *

The brothers ran for what seemed like forever, dodging through hallways but each time getting confronted with that familiarly terrifying orange flash that signaled Gaster's arrival. Finally, they ran into a room with a bridge overlooking an abyss. Steam hissed from the vents, sending swaths of grey clouds out every so often, flickers of flame glimmered from little alcoves, painting the top of the room with hellish red light only to dissolve into darkness right below the bridge.

Sans caught Papyrus as the younger brother nearly fell off the bridge, eyes wild as he held him close to his ribcage.

 ** _"I SEE YOU HAVE FOUND THE HEART OF THE CORE,"_** came Gaster's voice from behind them, **_"VERY CLEVER YOU TWO,"_**

Sans looked at him, his left eye flaming blue as he held his brother close, the room shifted in spectrum, turning teal and shattering…only to reform from the other side of the bridge.

"wh-what?" Sans whispered, staring at his hands as Papyrus gave a scared cry.

 ** _"'why can't i teleport', RIGHT?"_** Gaster asked, in an almost perfect imitation of Sans' voice, **_"YOU ARE STUCK IN HERE WITH ME,"_**

"…DAD…" Papyrus stammered, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?"

Gaster made no reply, but his eyes flashed as he slammed his palms together, summoning a blaster. The blaster's 'mouth' opened and fired…

Sans' left eye blazed and he conjured up a shield of bones to take the brunt of the blast as he put himself between Gaster and Papyrus. The blast disappeared and Sans stood upright, his good eye burning in anger.

"you ain't hurtin' him," he growled, "i won't let you!"

 ** _"YOU THINK YOUR MAGIC IS STRONG ENOUGH TO STRIKE ME DOWN?"_** Gaster demanded, summoning a wall of blasters and ordering them to fire.

Sans brought down a shield again, grunting in pain as the full force of his father's blasters came down on his own. He dropped the shield as the fire died, falling to his knees and panting heavily as sweat beaded on his skull. Sans looked up at Gaster, who was smirking, the light from his eyes burning through the cracks in his skull, making it look as if tears were streaming from them.

The young comedian got back up, and shakily held his left hand out, holding it with his right as his magic tried to sputter to life. But he was _so_ tired…

"SANS!" Papyrus cried as the tell-tale sound of a blaster warming up filled the air.

The little skeleton grabbed his big brother's hand, sending a warm bloom of orange fire through the teal blaze. A surge of energy rushed through the brothers as their eyes burned brightly, two orange lights and a single blue light in the darkness...

* * *

Gaster looked at his sons, Papyrus standing by Sans as the blaster's fire seemed to _bend_ around them, splashing off a shield of teal and orange light. Both brother's ungloved hands making a single hole in which Gaster could see Sans' working eye blazing through. He had a sinking feeling that this was going to be the last moment he saw his boys. Whatever possessed him to do these cruel experiments on them?

 ** _"SANS…"_** Gaster started right as his soul burned deep navy and he felt himself get shoved backwards towards the abyss.

 ** _"stay away from him,"_** Sans snarled, hand shaking.

 ** _"SANS, I…"_** he tried again…only to freeze.

A swath of steam or mist or whatever you wanted to call it wafted in from the vents, coming to a rest between Gaster and the brothers. It seemed that only Gaster noticed, but the cloud took shape. A glittering, short and well-built shape in silver armor…that pointed an unsheathed rapier right at him.

 ** _"…KRISTEN?"_** he breathed.

Kristen's shade's eyes burned with cerulean fire. Gaster took a stumbling step towards her…only for her to jab her rapier at him.

 _"you…will…never…hurt…my…sons…again…"_

She turned towards her boys, enveloping them in silver mist before dissipating, adding a deeper cerulean blue to their orange and teal glow. Gaster took another step forwards, but this time, Sans was ready. The young skeleton thrust his hand outwards and Gaster slid back, almost to the edge of the platform.

 ** _"SANS THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE DOING!"_** Gaster yelled, eyes wild as Sans' working eye blazed in anger.

"i have," he stated with calm conviction, "you're not gonna hurt me, or paps, _ever_ again,"

He held Papyrus close to his chest, hiding the younger brother from seeing what was going to happen. A spark of yellow flashed through Sans' left eye and one of the blasters materialized above him, much bigger than any he'd summoned before. It's eyes glowed orange and teal, throbbing with both Sans and Papyrus' power. Sans lowered his hand and the blaster fired, pushing Gaster off the ledge and into the dark abyss below with a shriek.

* * *

"we need to go," Sans told Papyrus as the shriek died away and dozens of confused voices came from above.

"VOICES?" Papyrus asked.

"i dunno if they're friendly," Sans whispered, "but if they work here, they might be in league with him…they might try to hurt us…"

He grabbed his brother's hand and dashed out of the room.

"BROTHER?" Papyrus stammered as Sans kept running, dragging the smaller and lighter skeleton child behind him, "WHAT IS GOING ON? WHY ARE THEY CHASING US?"

Sans finally skidded to a halt, turning to face his brother, noticing the silvery tears that streamed down his pale cheeks. The light amber-orange glow from the poor child's eyes was dim and flickering, but noticeable.

"shh, it's ok paps," Sans soothed, "we're gonna be ok, i promise. nothin's gonna happen to you, i won't let it,"

"DAD…" Papyrus cried, "HE…"

"he can't hurt us anymore, bro," Sans promised.

"YOU…YOU PUSHED HIM…RIGHT?"

Sans was silent for a moment, turning his head slightly in guilt only for Papyrus to hug him hard. The younger skeleton started to sob and Sans hugged his little brother harder, pressing his hand against Papyrus' skull to draw him close.

Footsteps and frantic shouting caught Sans' ear and the young skeleton tried to look around…only to see blackness. Papyrus was blocking his good eye.

"paps," Sans started, "something's coming…i need to see,"

Papyrus released his death grip and Sans looked up, seeing shapes rushing towards them. The older child took his brother's shoulders and squeezed them gently.

"paps, i need ya to close your eyes, ok?" Sans murmured softly, "can ya do that?"

Papyrus sniffed, but closed his eyes, tiny streams of golden orange light filtering through the closed slits.

"LIKE THAT?"

"hey, you're a pro, lil' bro," Sans smiled, drawing Papyrus' form close to his chest, not letting the younger skeleton get any sight of what was about to happen, "keep those eyes closed for me, ok?"

"OK,"

"and no matter what happens," Sans whispered as blue light flamed in his working eye, **_"no peeking…"_**

* * *

The guards and scientists rounded the corner, just to see a very ticked off looking skeleton child holding a smaller, crying child in his arms. Blue light flared and blazed from the taller child's left eye, painting the area with an eerie teal hue.

The child bared his teeth, his bones rattling and clicking as if he were a kitten puffing out its fur to look bigger.

 ** _"do you wanna have a bad time?"_** the child snarled, a low, threatening sound that shouldn't have come from him, **_"because if you take another step forwards…you're_ really _not going to like what happens to you,"_**

One of the guards took a step towards the children…only for his soul to burn blue and get slammed into a wall so hard he broke into Dust upon impact.

Sans' eye blazed brightly, daring the others to come forwards. His thin chest heaved, his soul throbbed, he was tired…but Papyrus' cries made his determination to keep them both safe flare again.

A slight amber tinge colored Sans' left eye and he swept his left hand through the air, arcing upwards as a wall of pale bone and blue magic materialized. Sans gave a shriek and pushed his arm forwards, the blaster opened its 'mouth' and searing, blued-white light poured from it, smashing into the line of potential enemies and burning them alive.

Sans dropped his arm, panting as the blaster shattered, clattering to the ground in harmless shards of bone. He held onto Papyrus as his eye flamed once more…and with a flash of blue light, he and his brother disappeared from the room.

* * *

A loud crack filled the quiet Snowdin air, making Lucida jump from her chair and race to the window…just to see her nephews seemingly materialize out of the air.

"boli!" Lucida shrieked, "they're back!"

Boli raced out the door, Lucida following him. The two made it to their nephews only to get thrown back by a powerful surge of teal colored magic.

"sans, easy! it's ok!" Boli soothed, "its us…Uncle Boli and Aunt Lucida…"

Sans' working eye flickered and he gave a faint laugh as the teal fire died, his eyes turning back to normal. Papyrus poked up his head from Sans' hoodie, tears streaming down his face as he gave a shuddering sigh of relief…

Only for it to turn into a scream as Sans' knees buckled and the older skeleton child fell face first into the snow in a dead faint.

"get 'em inside!" Boli yelled, picking up Sans while Lucida picked up Papyrus, having the little boy sobbing deeply into her ribcage, "hold on there, sansy, you're gonna be ok…"

* * *

 **2.**

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes, looking around him though all he saw was blackness.

 ** _"I…I AM ALIVE?"_** he whispered.

 ** _"Useless,"_** a voice scoffed, making him whirl around, **_"Oh, Doctor, we were_ so _close! All you had to do was get rid of those two and it would have been over…"_**

 ** _"WHO ARE YOU?"_** he demanded, standing upright, **_"WHERE ARE MY BOYS?! WHERE AM I?"_**

The voice laughed and a shadow, dark, darker than the blackness around him came into being, two scarlet lights burned in its face as a blood red smile and rosy cheeks came into existence.

 ** _"Why, don't you recognize me, Dr. Gaster? It's me…the one you failed to bring back,"_**

Gaster's eyes flashed navy and orange as he backed up.

 ** _"I WAS GOING TO SAVE KRISTEN…WHO…"_** his eyes widened as the figure laughed, **_"CHARA…"_**

 ** _"Correct!"_** Chara laughed, scarlet gaze flashing, **_"Oh you don't know how_ easy _it was to manipulate your love for Kristen and your desire to bring her back into something much,_ much _more fun,"_**

A light flickered on and Gaster turned around to see a viewing screen. He saw himself cutting into a screaming Papyrus' hands, ignoring the boy's pleas to stop. He saw himself stabbing a needle into Sans' right eye, permanently blinding him as the boy shrieked and teal light blazed through the room.

 ** _"NO…_ NO _!"_** Gaster roared, sinking to his knees, **_"CHARA…_ WHY _?"_**

 ** _"Because_ I _want to be alive again,"_** Chara snapped, **_"Asriel betrayed me, I was supposed to come back after he broke the barrier! But_ no _! He refuses to carry out our plan, getting himself killed in the process…and that's when_ you _found him,"_**

Gaster's eyes narrowed for a moment before widening.

 ** _"THE FLOWER…"_** he murmured.

 ** _"Oh, believe me…when the time's right, he's going to make those boys' lives miserable. Happens when you don't have a soul anymore,"_** Chara shrugged, **_"As for_ you _, good Doctor…you get to stay here in the Void…watching the sons you maimed and never being able to say or do anything to them ever again. Might as well get comfortable…you're not leaving for a while,"_**

And she was gone.

Gaster touched the screen, watching as it flashed to Snowdin, showing Sans and Papyrus appearing in front of their aunt and uncle's, as Sans fainted from the exhaustion, as Papyrus screamed for him to wake up, as Boli put the boys on a bed and let them rest.

 ** _"I AM SO SORRY, MY PRECIOUS BOYS…"_** he whispered, tears streaming, **_"I REGRET EVERYTHING,"_**

And he broke down into tears…

But no one came.

 **So, Sans really did have a guardian angel...him and Papyrus both did. A certain Royal Guardswoman! Anyway, Gaster is now trapped in the Void, unable to do anything but can watch what's going on. Heh, prob'ly have some in-between bits before I go into a 'Run'. But whose...I can't say, it's a surprise.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Uh...remember when I said the boys' lives would get happier? Yeah, well, I've got one more nasty surprise before it gets better. You'll just have to see. Anyway, no songs for this one...well, I guess you could play "Megalovania" at some point (the OST), but I'll let you decide where. Sorry for the late update, it's been a hectic day and tomorrow and Saturday are going to be just as bad. My boyfriend is coming to visit so I dunno when I'm gonna get to write. As for ages, Sans is 14, Papyrus is 11 in this one.**

 ***NOTE* CAPS does not mean that the character is shouting. Paps speaks in all caps, Gaster does too.**

 ** _"Bold Italic"_ would be the wingding font that Gaster speaks in. All skeletons can speak it though Gaster is the only one who can't speak any other language, so he uses magically conjured hands to speak with other monsters.**

 **I do not own Undertale, all I own are Kristen (the brothers' mother), Triton and Sedna (Undyne's parents), Drake and Serran (Alphys parents) and Betus and Gammet (Alphys' siblings).**

Chapter 10

Lucida was in the kitchen getting ready for the new day when a slight cracking noise sounded off, making her jump and drop the plate she was currently washing, causing it to shatter on the floor.

"oh, whoops, sorry aunt lucida," came Sans' voice as Lucida whirled to face the now fourteen year old boy.

"sans, you've _got_ to stop scaring me like that! you're so quiet…i never know when you come in a room and you just… _appear_ …"

The teenager gave a shrug and a sheepish grin as he climbed up on the chair…which was still quite a struggle for him and his height.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" came Papyrus' clear voice as he strode into the room and looked at his brother comically struggling to get into his seat, "IT SEEMS YOU ARE HAVING A BIT OF TROUBLE, BROTHER! FEAR NOT! I WILL HELP YOU!"

"pap, _no_ , i'm good!" Sans growled as he finally managed to get up into the seat, "see!"

Papyrus gave a loud laugh, while Sans huddled down in his hoodie, and gracefully and easily sat down in the chair. In the four years since they moved in with Lucida and Boli, Papyrus had _shot up_ , easily towering over Sans…much to the latter's dislike.

"guess I got the _short_ end of the stick when it came to height," Sans quipped, making Papyrus glare at him, "heh, c'mon bro, y' gotta give me some room to _grow_ when it comes to these puns…"

"…SANS, I SWEAR YOU'RE AS MUCH A _PAIN_ AS ALWAYS," Papyrus growled, making Sans snicker.

"guess i just gotta _grow_ into it,"

 _"SAAAAANNNNNS!"_ Papyrus hissed as Lucida shook her head and set the brothers' breakfast before them.

"hey, aunt lucida, you got any ketchup?" Sans asked.

"sans, you know we don't," Lucida deadpanned, "not since the last time you asked,"

Sans closed his bad eye.

"you're tryin' to make me go cold turkey aren'cha?"

"kristen had the addiction and i'm going to break you of it too," she told him.

"y' failed with mama though…"

Lucida gave a sigh and flipped Sans' hood over his skull, making him chuckle slightly.

"if you want condiments so bad, there's mustard in the fridge," Lucida told him.

Sans' good eye flashed and he shuddered.

"that nasty stuff? no thanks!" he gagged, "i'm not givin' my _condiments_ to the chef that made that goop, that's for sure! 'cause i'm not gonna _relish_ eatin' it!"

 _"SANS!"_ Papyrus groaned.

"is he talking about his nasty ketchup again?" came Boli's voice as he came down the stairs, "sansy, we've told you…none of that nasty stuff in the house until you finish the last of it…you've still got a bottle in your room,"

Sans' eyes went dark and he huddled in his hoodie again.

"'s not for me," he mumbled, "promised a long time ago it'd not be empty when the person came back,"

He shook his skull, driving away the sadness. Today was supposed to be a good day, not a bad one!

"welp, time to go, paps," Sans announced, sliding off his chair and grabbing his backpack, preparing to walk out the door.

"BUT!" Papyrus protested, looking at his untouched breakfast before shoving a bit of it into his mouth, "COMING!"

"be careful boys," Lucida told them, "you never know when another human will come…"

"aw, c'mon, aunt lucida…there hasn't been once for two years!" Sans snorted as he and Papyrus walked out the door, "we'll be fine,"

He wasn't wrong, since Chara died, two more humans had fallen down into the Underground. Boli's friends Dogamy and Dogaressa had taken care of the first one, capturing them and taking them to the king while Gerson, Undyne's Guardian, had taken care of the second, bringing _them_ to the palace. But it had been peaceful the past couple years, surely everything was going to be alright.

* * *

Sans put a gloved hand on his brother's arm, and as the two walked, the snowy landscape suddenly turned teal and shattered as Sans' good eye glowed, reforming into the cobblestone streets of New Home.

"I AM STILL JEALOUS OF YOU FOR BEING ABLE TO DO THAT," Papyrus muttered as Sans laughed.

"hey, you've got the higher hp and are a lot tougher than me," Sans reminded him, "i gotta have _somethin'_ to compete…even then, you still outdo me. can't do much more than teleport and lift you around,"

"AND APPARENTLY SMASH THROUGH STONE WALLS…" Papyrus pried, "YOU STILL HAVE NOT TOLD ME HOW YOU DID THAT,"

"i haven't? heh, guess it just slipped my mind," Sans stated, not really wanting to talk about it.

His magic still spooked him at times, Papyrus didn't know the full extent of it…neither did Boli or Lucida. The only ones who knew were Sans, Kristen and Gaster…and two of them were dead. Boli knew Sans had some magical talent, he had to be…considering Kristen was a powerful mage and Gaster's own unique abilities for their kind…but Boli didn't know how powerful exactly his nephew was.

"SO HOW DID YOU…"

"NGAAAAAAAH!"

Papyrus yelped as something blue, scarlet and silver tackled him, sending him and his attacker to the ground while Sans watched in amusement.

"NOOGIES ALL AROUND!" came the attacker's battlecry as Papyrus thrashed underneath.

"PLEASE DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!" he yelled, "UNDYYYYYNNNNNEEEE! STOP!"

" _NEVER!"_ Undyne beamed, rubbing her fist on Papyrus' skull.

"SANS HELP!"

 ** _"sorry, bro, you're on your own,"_** Sans shrugged, **_"1 hp remember? she'd kill me,"_**

"I still don't know what you said, but I'm guessing you're agreeing with me!" Undyne grinned, "Back to the pain!"

"NO! NO STOP IT!" Papyrus howled before accidently smacking the ground so hard that his right arm popped off at the elbow, "OH, NOW SEE WHAT YOU DID!"

Sans picked up the hand and gave a devilish grin.

"…SANS, DON'T YOU _DARE_!" Papyrus hissed.

"here, pap, lemme give you a _hand_ ," Sans sniggered as he reattached his brother's arm.

"OH MY GOD!" Papyrus cried as Undyne fell off him, howling with laughter, wiping tears away before helping Sans get Papyrus up.

"You did set yourself up for that," she chuckled, "Ah, it's so good to see you guys!"

"how's bein' a royal cadet?" Sans asked as Undyne brushed off her armor before baring her fangs in a grin.

"Best thing ever!" she beamed, "Only problem is they make me run through Hotland every so often…and lemme tell you…Hotland _suuuuucks_!"

"why? you shouldn't be getting all steamed up by it…"

"SANS!" Papyrus snapped.

"Nah, it dries out my scales and makes my armor hot," Undyne grumbled, "If anything keeps me from being in the royal guard, it'll be running through that place. Alphys likes it there though,"

"THAT'S RIGHT! SHE IS STUDYING THERE NOW…ANY NEWS WHY?"

Undyne gave a shrug as she conjured a spear and leaned on it.

"Dunno. I think I heard Betus and Gammet sayin' something about her wanting to be the new Royal Scientist," Undyne replied, not noticing the subtle tremor that shook the brothers' frames, "They're disappointed that she didn't join up with the guard like them and their mom, but…well…"

She gave a slight chuckle.

"Have you _seen_ Alphys compared to her family? They're huge and she's… _tiny_!" Undyne laughed, "Not to mention, she's wicked smart and a bit of a pacifist…"

"yeah, i don't think she'd like bein' in the guard,"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THAT?" Papyrus asked, "SANS, OUR MOTHER WAS THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD…."

"and i'm not sayin' it's a bad thing, pap," Sans replied, "just that i don't see al doin' it,"

"HMMM, I SUPPOSE YOU ARE RIGHT,"

"really?" Sans asked…right as the bells of the castle rang, sending a cacophony of sound rolling through the air, "what's that…?"

"That's the call for the Royal Guard to get together," Undyne stated, "I got to go…Gerson will be waiting for me…all the cadets have to go. But why…"

"Undyne!" came a gruff voice, making the three children turn to face a turtle-looking monster.

"Gerson, sir!" Undyne replied, snapping into a perfect salute, spear at ready.

"The King has called every one of us together," Gerson told her, "A human has been spotted,"

"A HUMAN!? WOWIE!" Papyrus gasped, "SANS…WE MIGHT ACTUALLY GET TO SEE…"

"mr. gerson, sir," Sans interrupted, "where was the human at?"

"Snowdin was where they last were," Gerson replied only to pause, looking at the brothers carefully, "By God…you're Kristen and Gaster's boys, aren't you?"

The boys shuddered at their father's name, but nodded.

"Sans and Papyrus, right?"

"YES SIR!" Papyrus nodded, snapping into a…less than graceful salute while his brother chuckled.

Gerson turned to the older brother, shaking his head in wonder.

"You look so much like your mother it's scary,"

"i've heard that," Sans admitted, "uncle boli teased her 'bout it…says she was like a teapot. short and stout…"

"And packed one heck of a punch," Gerson muttered, rubbing his jaw as if in phantom pain, "There was a reason she was the Hand of Justice. A fine duelist and mage she was. You should be proud,"

"we are,"

The bells rang once again, louder than before, getting Gerson and Undyne's attention.

"Come on, little urchin," Gerson told the young cadet as he started walking towards the palace, "Let's get a move on…the king is waiting,"

"Yes sir!" Undyne yelled, jogging after Gerson and leaving the brothers.

"SO GERSON KNEW MAMA?" Papyrus asked excitedly, "WOWIE! I'D _LOVE_ TO TRAIN UNDER HIM LIKE UNDYNE IS!"

"yeah, bet ya would, paps," Sans chuckled only to freeze, "wait…did he say the human was in snowdin?"

"I THINK SO…"

Sans' bad eye went dark as his left eye flared blue and he turned around.

"paps, get into the school building, i'll be back in a second,"

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Papyrus demanded.

"forgot somethin'," Sans replied as his world turned teal and shattered, the cobblestone streets reforming into the snowy forests of Snowdin and returning to its normal hues.

* * *

He sprinted into town, flying past the river towards his aunt and uncle's. He skidded in the snow, sending white powder flying into the air as he saw Lucida running out of the house towards Boli, who was dressed in the citizens' guard armor, his eyes flaring with green light as he raised his bow, aiming at a small figure that was running towards him.

"uncle boli!" Sans yelled, "aunt lucida!"

Boli lowered his bow, staring at Sans in complete shock.

 ** _"sans! get into the house! now!"_** he roared, whirling around…just for the small shape to ram their fist right through Boli's armor.

"boli!" Lucida cried, dashing towards him, her own violet magic blazing around her as she cast out thin strings of magic to ensnare the human child…

Their soul burned a deep, vibrant orange and they settled into a fighting position, dodging the purple threads with ease and punching through Lucida's ribcage.

"no!" Sans shrieked, catching the human's attention.

The human child stared at him, as if unable to believe that there were little monsters as well as big ones. Sans' good eye glowed with teal fire as his right eye went dark. Blue magic flared around his hand as he set his feet. A flicker of orange caught Sans' attention as four squares of light appeared before the child. The human reached outwards towards the box on the far left.

"why?" Sans demanded, " _why_?"

The human's form shimmered into a single orange heart, pulsating brightly and strongly as the area washed with greyscale. The young comedian slammed his hands together, dragging his left one upwards as a blaster took shape.

 ** _"why!?"_** Sans roared, pushing his hand forwards and the blaster fired.

The soul dodged the blast, reforming into a humanoid shape.

"do you have _any_ idea what you have done!?" Sans cried, tears streaming as he turned the human's bright soul blue and slammed them down to the ground while he raised a wall of white bones.

The human pushed off the ground, leaping high as the bones speared through the snowy ground, coming to a rolling stop as they touched back down, panting.

"what we've been through?" Sans hissed, summoning a wall of bones and hurling them towards the human, "what my bro and i've gone through! t _hey were the only family we had left! and you **took them from us!"**_

The human shifted into soul form, dodging through the storm of bones before returning back to human form. Sans saw the four boxes flicker to life again and suddenly reform into one with a single message.

X MERCY

"spare ya, huh?" Sans asked, shaking, "you spare my aunt and uncle? _did_ you?!"

He looked at the slowly crumbling forms of his aunt and uncle, his good eye burning with hatred…before he thought of Papyrus and his mother. Would they have wanted this? Would Boli and Lucida want him to kill for them? He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He reopened them, the blue glow gone as both silvery-white lights flickered back in his eyes.

"'m not gonna kill ya," he growled as he reached out to the square, his fingers gently brushing against it as it glowed blue, "but…"

He turned the human's soul blue and slammed them to the ground.

"you ain't leavin' until Gerson, Undyne or someone else comes to get you,"

He immediately ran to Lucida and Boli, falling to his knees next to them both.

"ha, looks like ya turned out like your mom, sansy," Boli murmured, gently reaching up and patting his nephew on the shoulder, "with a little of your dad in ya. But you're just like the little teapot,"

Sans closed his eyes, shoulders shaking as he held back his tears.

"don't cry, sans," Lucida told him gently, "here, we'll tell your mom and dad hi for you, ok?"

"if you see him, punch him for me," Sans growled, taking off his glove and showing his aunt and uncle his hand, "for all the pain he put me and pap through,"

Boli's eyes blazed a forest green color as a look of rage passed over his face.

"i'll kick his bony butt for ya, sansy," Boli promised, "but, i bet your mom's already done it…she'd never let anything happen to you boys,"

"sans…the house…" Lucida whispered, putting a hand to her nephew's cheekbone, "keep it…it's yours and papyrus'. take care of your brother…you two are the last of our kind…take care of each other, don't let anything happen to you both,"

"i promise," Sans told her, holding her hand as cracks formed in her fingers while her legs crumbled.

"boli…i think its time we…go…" she rasped, reaching out to grab what remained of his hand.

"wherever you go…i'll be with ya, 'cida," he replied, closing his eyes one final time before he and Lucida crumbled away.

* * *

"Oh my God, SANS!" came a female voice as something tackled him from behind, "Are you alright?!"

"'m fine, undyne," Sans muttered, his aunt and uncle's Dust spilling through the hole in his hand, "just… _dead_ tired,"

He reached down to grab his glove only for Undyne's gauntleted hand to grab his wrist and turn it over, revealing the hole.

"…Who did this to you," she growled, her fins flaring out in fury as her eyes darkened.

"happened a long time ago," Sans replied, jerking his hand away and putting the glove back on, "if that information is _handy_ to you,"

Undyne glared at him right as Gerson came up.

"You wouldn't have any idea what happened to the human, would you?" he asked, pointing a talon at the still prone child.

"oh…sorry, guess i was a bit down on my luck when it came to bein' observant," Sans shrugged, his good eye flickering once and letting the soul turn orange again while some of the Guards grabbed the human and prepared to take them to Asgore.

"They look scared out of their mind, Sans," Undyne murmured, "What did you _do_?"

"nothin' you need t' worry about," Sans replied, turning back to his aunt and uncle's remains as Gerson accompanied the other guards, "undyne…i need ya to promise me somethin',"

"What?"

"if paps asks where aunt lucida and uncle boli are…you tell 'im they went on vacation," he told her, "that they live in new home and left the house to us…"

"Sans…"

 _"promise me undyne_ ," Sans growled, his good eye flashing teal, "we've lost our whole family…we're the only skeletons in the underground now…just…"

He put a hand to his skull, trembling.

"please…don't tell 'im they fell down…he'd never get over it,"

Undyne gave a sigh, but nodded.

"I won't tell him," she promised, "He won't know,"

Sans gave a sad smile before disappearing in a flash of blue light, only to reappear a few seconds later with two containers.

"wouldja…mind comin' with me…t' bury 'em?"

Undyne looked at the rapidly disappearing guards, her superiors, and then at her friend. She gave a nod, helping Sans gather his aunt and uncle's Dust. When they finished, Sans put his hand on her shoulder and Undyne gasped as her world turned teal only to shatter and reform into a small clearing in the Snowdin forest.

"How did…what did you…"

"don't worry 'bout it," Sans replied, "i've always been able to do it,"

He walked towards a small wooden cross, gently giving it a pat before moving past it and clearing out a small swath of snow and dirt, digging a grave big enough for two with threads of teal magic dancing around him. He laid Boli's remains in the hole and Undyne laid Lucida's next to it.

"hope you two are…are happy…where you are…" he stammered as he reburied them with a wave of his free hand, "tell mom that…"

He closed his eyes and sighed.

"tell mom pap and i miss 'er,"

Undyne put a gentle gauntlet on her friend's shoulder.

"It's going to be ok," she told him, "Hey, you let me know if you need anything, ok? I'll get it to you. Food, gold, doesn't matter, I'll help take care of you two,"

Sans looked up at her, giving a faint smile.

"thanks, undyne…we really appreciate it," he told her as he stood upright, wiping off his tears, "ugh, well…let's get ya back to new home…bet gerson's lookin' for ya,"

"And Papyrus is probably looking for you," she told him.

"heh, yeah…he's probably scared to death," Sans smiled, "but, there's nothin' to be afraid of…i'm not gonna let anything happen to my bro…even if it kills me,"

 **So, the house in Snowdin is their aunt and uncle's old home...now it belongs to Sans and Papyrus. Next up, the boys are a bit older, I'll probably have some fluffy stuff in it and I'll start on a "Route", but as to whose it is...you'll just have to see.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Look who's back! Sorry 'bout the lateness, was spending time with my boyfriend this weekend. Anyway, this is a fluff chapter, nothing really happens but after all the torture I put the boys through, I wanted to give them some fun times.**

 ***NOTE* CAPS does not mean that the character is shouting. Paps speaks in all caps, Gaster does too.**

 ** _"Bold Italic"_ would be the wingding font that Gaster speaks in. All skeletons can speak it though Gaster is the only one who can't speak any other language, so he uses magically conjured hands to speak with other monsters.**

 **I do not own Undertale, all I own are Kristen (the brothers' mother), Triton and Sedna (Undyne's parents), Drake and Serran (Alphys parents) and Betus and Gammet (Alphys' siblings).**

Chapter 11

It'd been a few months since Boli and Lucida's deaths, Sans and Papyrus were trying to make their own lives easier since they were now living on their own. Sans had dropped out of school to take care of his little brother, Papyrus still attended, but he snuck science books to his brother whenever he could. At the moment though, Sans was doing some… _remodeling_. Mainly getting rid of those awful chairs that he could never get in without Papyrus offering help.

Sans grabbed one of the chairs and raised it over his head, his good eye sparking blue as he gave a brilliant grin.

"see ya sucker!" he beamed, "i… _wooden_ 't want to be ya!"

He began his swing downwards…

"SANS? IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?" came Papyrus' voice as his little brother came down the stairs, "I THOUGHT I HEARD NOISES AND…"

Papyrus closed an eye, staring at his brother who had frozen midswing.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THAT CHAIR?" he asked

"uh…nothin'," Sans replied innocently as he replaced the chair, "i uh…thought i dropped somethin' underneath it. so i thought i'd pick it up…even though i couldn't _chair_ less.

 _"SAAAAANNNNS_!" Papyrus hissed, "IT IS MUCH TO EARLY FOR YOU TO DO THIS TO ME!"

"aw c'mon, bro, i _wood_ like to stop, but i don't think I _seat,"_

"OH MY GOD SANS STOP!" Papyrus snapped, going over to the cabinet and grabbing what looked to be some cereal.

"paps, give me a break…you can't expect me to be _cereal_ all the time!"

Papyrus' eyes burned orange and he jabbed a spoon at his brother.

"SAY ANOTHER ONE, AND YOU MIGHT AS WELL CALL ME A CERAL KILLER," Papyrus threatened.

"alright, alright, i know when not to _milk_ it," Sans chuckled with a wink, making his brother smack his hands against the table before throwing his spoon at Sans, "ok, ok, i'm done paps. y'might want to finish soon…you need to get to school,"

Papyrus gave a nod. Since Sans dropped out, he'd been walking to the northern part of Snowdin and taking the boat to Hotland so he could get to New Home. Unfortunately, the river didn't run all the way to the capital, but Karon got as close to the capital as possible so the passengers didn't have so far to go. Papyrus then got on the elevator and rode to New Home to the school building.

"y'know karon doesn't like it when passengers are late," Sans warned as Papyrus got up, putting the bowl in the sink before hugging his brother, "heh, doesn't matter how tall you get, you'll always be my baby brother,"

"I KNOW," Papyrus agreed, "DO NOT GET YOURSELF HURT. I CAN'T TELEPORT LIKE YOU, SO I WILL BE UNABLE TO HELP YOU,"

"heh, i know…don't worry, everything's going to be fine,"

When Papyrus finally made it out the door, Sans poked his head out to make sure he really was gone…and that no one else was around. Seeing no one, he immediately tossed all but one of the stupidly tall chairs out in the front lawn and summoned a blaster, firing and incinerating the objects within a blink of an eye.

"mwehehehehe!" he cackled, "take that stupid chairs!"

He shook his head, smiling as the blaze extinguished and the blaster shattered.

"god, i sound like paps now with his laugh…" he muttered, taking out a notebook and writing in it, "note to self, never do that again,"

The day wore on and Sans was relaxing on the couch, trying to nap and failing. He couldn't lay right and whenever he _tried_ to sleep, his good eye kept sparking and keeping him up…and that's when Papyrus came home from school.

"SANS! WHY IS THERE SCORCH MARKS ON OUR PORCH?" Papyrus asked.

"oh uh…grillby was over," Sans lied.

"OH…BUT…HE HAS WOOD FLOORS TOO, WHY DOESN'T HE BURN THEM?"

"he uh…fireproofs 'em. y'know how hotheaded he can be,"

"THAT MAKES SENSE…" Papyrus nodded, only to freeze, "DID YOU JUST…"

"do what, bro?"

"…NEVERMIND," Papyrus growled before shaking his head, "WELL, IF GRILLBY COMES OVER AGAIN, SHOULDN'T WE FIREPROOF OUR HOUSE TOO?"

"not a bad idea, paps," Sans told him, "not a bad idea at all,"

Papyrus beamed and walked into the kitchen, letting Sans try and get some more rest…

"BROTHER? WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR CHAIRS?"

"oh…" Sans blinked before shrugging, "ah, someone saw 'em and asked if they could have 'em…so i thought i'd be _chairitable_ and give 'em to them. and we got new ones outta the deal too,"

"SANS!" Papyrus groaned, "THE PUNS! STOP IT!"

Sans just gave a laugh and turned back over on the couch, trying to sleep.

* * *

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS MORE THAN READY FOR THIS TASK!" Papyrus announced as Undyne and Alphys both sat down at the tables while Sans dealt the cards, humming softly as he did, "…WHAT IS THIS GAME AGAIN?"

"It's called Euchre," Undyne told him, "It's popular among the cadets…we've played before though…well…me Alphys and Sans,"

"U-U-Um, Sans," Alphys started, getting a hum of acknowledgement from the older skeleton, "D-Do you want me to call Betus or Gammet? Th-They've played before and your brother…"

"nah, don't worry 'bout it, al," Sans dismissed, "he'll be fine. alright, the cards are dealt, let's do this,"

He flipped the first card up, revealing a jack of spades. Sans' bad eye flickered slightly as he looked at his very, _very_ black hand.

"Ugh, pass," Undyne shuddered, "I don't want you getting that,"

"aw, c'mon, undyne, it's harmless!"

"I bet it is…like something _else_ I know," she replied, throwing a pointed glare at him.

"UM…" Papyrus stammered, "I HAVE…"

"P-P-Papyrus…you're not supposed to tell us what you have," Alphys pointed out.

"he can tell me if he wants," Sans shrugged.

Papyrus opened his mouth.

"Shush!" Undyne warned.

 ** _"whatcha got, bro?"_ ** Sans asked.

 ** _"OH…A JACK OF CLUBS AN ACE OF SPADES AN ACE OF CLUBS…"_**

"AND NO TALKING IN THAT CRAZY SECRET LANGUAGE OF YOURS EITHER!" Undyne roared.

"aw, c'mon, undyne, its all in fun!" Sans protested, "besides, i'm _diamonding_ to know what he's got!"

 ** _"SAAAAANNNNNSSSSS!"_** Papyrus growled.

 ** _"aw, c'mon, bro, it wasn't anything not_ suited _for the occasion! i've got these jokes in_ spades _. i should make a_ club _. have a_ heart _…"_**

"SANS I SWEAR TO GOD!" Papyrus shrieked in the common language while Sans chuckled.

"Doesn't matter!" Undyne growled, "It's so creepy when you two do that. And none of us can understand you so it isn't fair!"

"just gotta be the smartest one in the room, undyne, that's all," Sans teased…right as a glowing blue spear suddenly snapped the table in two, "aw, c'mon! now i gotta get a new table, _thanks_ fishstick,"

"You're welcome _bone bag_ ,"

* * *

 _Three Years Later_

Undyne has just gotten off her duty at the palace, turning the latest human, number four, in to the king. The little punk had put up a fight and was ungodly fast, but she was no match for the even faster Undyne. The king had liked her performance so much that he appointed her to the new captain of the royal guard now that Gerson retired. The sixteen year old warrior was pleased…but she really wanted to get some sle…

"heya fishstick,"

Undyne's fins perked up in slight fear as she jumped, only to whirl around and see a seventeen year old Sans.

"Hey, bone bag," she teased, giving a brilliant smile as she leaned against the door of her house, "What's going on?"

"heard you got promoted to captain, congrats," Sans told her.

"It's always been a dream of mine," Undyne shrugged, "Make Dad proud you know,"

"yeah, i understand,"

"I'm surprised that you didn't go for Captain or Royal Scientist," Undyne told him, "You're a really good fighter and really smart,"

"nah, too lazy," Sans snorted, his bad eye threatening to go out at the mention of 'royal scientist', "besides, someone's gotta take care of paps,"

"Guess you're right," Undyne nodded, "I bet your parents would be proud of you for taking care of your brother,"

"mom, yeah,"

"I'll try to do my best in her position, Sans, I won't tarnish the title Captain of the Royal Elite Guard,"

"thanks, undyne…but uh…that isn't what i came here for," Sans admitted.

"Oh?"

"y'see…paps is thinkin' about joining the guard," he explained.

"That's great! He'd be really good…"

"i need ya to tell him no if he asks,"

"…what? why?" Undyne demanded.

Sans' bad eye went dark, leaving his good eye still glowing.

"i just…i can't lose another family member," Sans whispered, "lost mom, then…then dad…then uncle boli and aunt lucida…i dunno what i'd do if i lost paps,"

"I feel sorry for the soul that takes him from you," Undyne agreed, "I don't know what you would do, but I doubt it would be a fun time for them,"

"would you please do this for me? i'd owe ya big time…"

"Alright…but yeah, you do owe me a bit," Undyne agreed, "So, to make it up for me…you go to Asgore like I've been trying to get you to do. He's been wanting to talk to you for a while now,"

"heh, so that's why the dogs were always showin' up at my door…guess they didn't a _door_ me," Sans chuckled, getting Undyne to snicker, "i mean, i coulda thrown 'em a _bone_ but…i think i got all mine!"

"Stop it!" Undyne laughed, "Sans, my sides hurt!"

"what? I got ya _hooked_ already?"

"FUHUHUHUHUHUHU! STOP IT!" Undyne howled, pounding the doorframe while Sans chuckled, "Ugh, you're killing me, Sans,"

"so you're sayin' you _fish_ i would stop?"

"SANS!" Undyne cackled, "Enough!"

"alright, alright, I'll stop," he told her, "you promise you'll say no if he asks?"

Undyne sobered up, giving a sigh before nodding.

"Yeah, I'll tell him no," she promised.

"thanks undyne, you don't know how much that means to me,"

"Now you keep up your end of the deal, go to Asgore, ok?"

Sans gave a sigh and nodded as Undyne opened the door of her home and disappeared inside. He took a few steps towards the cave clearing and disappeared in a flash of teal light, reappearing in the throne room before Asgore and a few royal guards.

"undyne said you wanted to see me, your majesty?" Sans asked…only for the assembled guards to jump and immediately lower their weapons, pointing them at him.

Sans' good eye flashed teal as his bad one disappeared and Asgore waved a hand.

"Stand down," he ordered, "I asked Undyne if she would tell him to come. I've been expecting you, Sans,"

"whaddya need, sir?"

"Come walk with me," Asgore offered, putting a soft, white paw on the teenager's shoulder and guiding him out into the hall.

Sans looked around, bowing his head slightly as images replayed before him. Him and Papyrus running down this same hall only to be swept up into the embraces of a tall, thin skeleton in a black lab coat and a shorter, stockier skeleton in silver armor, both with brilliant smiles on their faces. Asgore noticed the look of pain on Sans' face and gently squeezed his shoulder before speaking.

"As you know, there have been humans falling into the Underground," Asgore said, "The Guards have been on watch for more, but even then, this last one managed to get to New Home before Undyne finally took them down and brought them to me,"

"what's this got to do with me?" Sans asked.

"Considering that you had the fastest takedown time out of all my guards, there is something about you," Asgore told him, "You are more like your mother than you know, perhaps a bit of your father, but mostly your mother. That is why, I want you to become part of the Last Defense,"

"…'m not a fighter, your majesty," Sans muttered, "'m too fragile to be in the royal guard. ask your physician, they'll tell you my condition,"

"I already know about that, Sans," Asgore replied, "That's why I am not putting you in the Royal Guard,"

"then what are you…"

Asgore led him into a room where four brilliantly colored lights burned. Sans stepped closer…just to realize that these were no ordinary lights. These were _souls_ and not just any souls…

Judging by the heart shape rather than the spade shape, these were _human_ souls.

"the humans…these are their…"

"Four out of the seven we need," Asgore told him, picking up the canister holding the orange soul and gently setting it straight, "This was the one you defeated…according to Alphys, the trait most dominant in this one is Bravery. You were very brave on that day, Sans. But, for your position, you have Bravery a plenty…it is Perseverance you need,"

He picked up the purple soul's container and opened it, exposing it's light to Sans.

"I know that you have suffered, yet you continue onwards. You have some Perseverance, but this will help you more on your job,"

He took the soul and gently took a little of it's glow, a tiny shard of violet that burned with the light of the stars of the surface. Asgore replaced the soul in its container and handed the wisp of light to Sans, who cautiously reached out to it. The spark of purple light latched onto his hand, bleeding through him turning his good eye a faint violet before letting it fade to white.

"Karmic Retribution," Asgore explained, "The more LOVE a monster or human has, the more your attacks poison and hurt them. Kristen had this ability, it was what made her a formidable warrior against particularly violent humans and monsters and why she was called the Hand of Justice. Your frailty and her own frailty made this trait particularly potent. You claim not to be a fighter, Comic Sans, son of I.T.C. Kristen and W.D. Gaster, but your spirit says otherwise. That is why I have appointed you as the captain of the Final Defense. The Underground is comprised of Witnesses and Jury, they need something else…"

"…a judge," Sans whispered, staring at his hands before looking up at the king.

"You are the Judge. If a human gets past my guards and gets to the palace, _you_ will be the one they face before me," Asgore told him, "Your attacks are poison, every one, human, monster doesn't matter, has a point of time after they are hit that they cannot be targeted. With this ability that has laid dormant in your marrow, you ignore that and slowly poison the aggressor. Please, Sans, you do not have to do this for me or for the Underground, but do this in memory of your mother and for your little brother. Your home, I would be glad to give you a salary to keep it so that your brother and yourself are never without a home,"

Tears started streaming from Sans' eyes as he nodded.

"thank you…" he finally said, "thank you _so_ much…"

"No, it is I who should be saying thank _you_ ," Asgore replied, "Now, I believe it is almost time for your brother to get out from school?"

"y-yeah," Sans nodded, "your majesty…how can i…"

"Do not worry about it, Sans, you will do wonderfully in your position,"

Sans gave a smile and disappeared in a flash of teal light.

 **And now we know why Undyne never really let Papyrus into the Guard (personally, I think her excuse in game is a little weak, so I wanted to expand on it) as well as where Sans got that passive ability of his. Sans has told no one but Undyne about his position of Judge, mainly because she also is a part of the Last Defense (hence why she is among the HARDEST BOSSES OF THE GAME!) and also the fact that she's the Captain of the Royal Guard. Anyway, next time I'm starting on a run. But it isn't who you think it's going to be. Also, I'm doing both Pacifist and Genocide routes when Frisk shows up...lemme put it this way...someone still wants a piece of Chara after what she made him do. We haven't seen the last of said mystery man...**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	12. Chapter 12

**To make up for me skipping a couple days, here's the next one. This is a run, but I'm not telling you whose it is. You'll know by the end of the chapter though. Also...I'm going to try and pluck your heartstrings at this one. Here's a list of stuff I listened to when I was writing, you can pick and chose where it goes, I'm too tired (*cough* lazy *cough*) to put where I thought it fit.**

 **1\. "sans." Undertale OST**

 **2\. "Premonition" Undertale OST**

 **3\. "Snowy" (Genocide vers.)**

 **4\. "Undertale-Bonetrousle/Megalovania Piano Arrangement" (I'm actually learning to play this on the piano. My cousin is learning the main melody while I learn the underlying stuff...we're hoping to get it good before I have to go back to campus).**

 ***NOTE* CAPS does not mean that the character is shouting. Paps speaks in all caps, Gaster does too.**

 ** _"Bold Italic"_ would be the wingding font that Gaster speaks in. All skeletons can speak it though Gaster is the only one who can't speak any other language, so he uses magically conjured hands to speak with other monsters.**

 **I do not own Undertale, all I own are Kristen (the brothers' mother), Triton and Sedna (Undyne's parents), Drake and Serran (Alphys parents) and Betus and Gammet (Alphys' siblings).**

Chapter 12

Years passed, six humans fell down, six souls were collected. Everyone was waiting patiently for the seventh and final soul. But, as the years went by and no human fell, the hopes started to fade and everyone believed that they were just going to be stuck down here for a long time.

Sans didn't mind the fact that he hadn't had to use his position as Judge at all since he'd received it. Undyne was just _that_ good at her job. What got him slightly worried was that Papyrus had it in his mind to join the royal guard, but thankfully, Undyne kept her promise and wasn't going to let him in. Although, she didn't have the heart to tell him no. So, she was trying to teach him how to cook…they nearly burned down Undyne's house a couple times, but other than that, it was going well.

"SANS!" Papyrus called, making Sans jolt awake and fall off his bed, "WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SENTRY DUTY!"

Sans rubbed his skull, giving Papyrus a glare as said brother poked his head into Sans' room.

"GET UP LAZYBONES!" Papyrus called, coming fully into the room and revealing his tall, slender frame and his white, red and blue armor, "WE ARE SUPPOSED TO REPORT TO THE FOREST JUST IN CASE A HUMAN COMES BY! I NEED TO GET MY PUZZLES READY!"

"alright, bro, I'm comin'," Sans yawned, sitting upright and rubbing his eyes.

"SANS…" Papyrus sighed, "HURRY UP!"

Sans opened his good eye, staring through the hole in his palm at his little brother and making Papyrus shuddered.

"DON'T DO THAT, IT'S CREEPY!" he whined as Sans put down his hands and got to his feet, brushing off his t-shirt and reaching for the pair of white gloves laying on the floor next to his bed.

"sorry, bro, didn't realize i took off my gloves last night…" Sans told him, putting on the gloves, "i was…,"

"SANS DON'T YOU _DARE_ …"

 _"bone_ tired," Sans grinned as he grabbed his jacket, ignoring Papyrus' groan of frustration, "aw, c'mon bro, you're smilin',"

"I AM AND I HATE IT!" Papyrus growled, crossing his arms.

The twenty six year old skeleton chuckled, putting his arm through the right hole in his jacket and walking towards his little brother, barely even coming up to the bottom of his ribcage.

"y'know how i always _look up_ to you,"

"SAAAAAANNNNNSSSSS!"

* * *

Papyrus stood back from the snow sculpture, his eyes flashing a brilliant gold color before fading back to black, he gave a satisfied grin and turned around to face his brother, who was currently lumping snow together and writing his name in red marker on the snow.

"BROTHER! LOOK AT THIS!" Papyrus beamed, turning towards his snow creation, a nearly perfect version of himself.

"heh, _ice_ bro," Sans smiled, getting an annoyed growl from his brother.

Despite his age, Papyrus still retained the innocence of a child. Something that Sans didn't regret one bit. Considering both their horrific trials, they needed a little bit of happiness in their lives.

"DO YOU THINK THAT A HUMAN WILL COME BY?" Papyrus asked, "AND THAT MAYBE UNDYNE WILL LET ME INTO THE ROYAL GUARD?"

"dunno bro, but i'm pretty sure undyne'll be pretty happy with ya,"

"AND THEY'LL LIKE MY PUZZLES?"

"who wouldn't?"

Papyrus seemed to enjoy this answer, turning back to his sculpture before gasping.

"BROTHER! I FORGOT! WE NEED TO GET TO OUR SENTRY STATIONS!"

"heh, really?" Sans asked as the two started speedily walking farther into the forest, "welp, guess i'll head towards mine,"

"SANS, I BETTER NOT CATCH YOU NAPPING AGAIN," Papyrus warned, "YOU ALWAYS SLACK OFF…"

"ah, don't worry bro, it'll be _snow_ problem to stay awake,"

"SAAAAANNNNNNSSSSS!" Papyrus growled as Sans smirked and disappeared in a flash of teal light.

* * *

Sans came back into reality in front of a large, violet stone door. He gave a soft smile as he flopped down in front of it and knocked on it.

He waited a couple seconds, but he got no response.

"that's odd…" he mumbled, "uh, old lady? you there?"

He knocked again.

"old lady?"

 _"Oh! I am sorry, my child, I did not hear you earlier,"_

"phew, ya nearly gave me a heart attack," Sans breathed, "so, how's it goin'? y' thinkin' about comin' out here? i mean, i a _door_ your jokes and all but…"

The female voice started laughing.

 _"Perhaps soon,"_ she told him, _"And see how a_ door _able you are!"_

Sans chuckled before knocking on the door.

"knock knock," he started.

 _"Who is there?"_

"doris,"

 _"Doris who?"_

"doris locked, that's why i'm knockin'!"

The old lady started howling with laughter, Sans could almost see the tears rolling down her face as she took a few calming breaths and knocked on the door.

 _"Knock knock,"_

"Who's there?"

 _"Moustache,"_

"moustache who?"

 _"I moustache you a question, but I will_ shave _it for later!"_

Sans snorted, shoulders shaking as he pounded the ground with his fist.

"oh, ya got me…ya got me good!" he chuckled, "alright, alright kno…"

"SAAAAANNNNS! SANS WHERE ARE YOU!?" Papyrus' voice yelled.

"uh oh," Sans murmured, standing up.

 _"What is it, my child?"_

"my lil' bro…he's yellin' for me. prob'ly found my station empty," he explained, "i'll be back, i promise…just need to let 'im know i'm ok,"

 _"I shall be waiting!"_ the old lady replied as Sans disappeared in a flash of teal light and reappeared in his sentry post right as Papyrus walked into the clearing.

"THERE YOU ARE!" he cried, "WHERE WERE YOU!? YOU WEREN'T THERE FIVE SECONDS AGO! I WAS WORRIED SICK!"

"'m fine, paps," Sans told him, "just wanted to stretch my legs a bit before comin' back here,"

Papyrus gave a sigh of relief before crossing his arms.

"DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT! I THOUGHT SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU AND IF THAT HAPPENED I…I…"

He bowed his skull, eyes glowing a dim orange.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO…"

Sans put a hand on his brother's arm, his good eye giving a gentle blue glow as his right eye went dark.

"don't worry, bro, i'm not goin' anywhere. i'll always be there for you,"

Papyrus gave a sigh of relief before looking back the way he'd came.

"I WILL BE AT MY POST IF YOU NEED ME,"

"i'll be around here," Sans promised as Papyrus started off and Sans immediately teleported back to the door, "and 'm back!"

He plopped down with his back against the door, knocking…only to get met with silence.

"heh, uh…old lady? you there?"

Silence.

He knocked on the door again, his gloves making muffled thuds on the hard surface.

"heya…old lady…you ok in there? do you need help?"

He took a step back right as something warm brushed up against his sock. He looked down and saw a faint silvery grey powder dusting his slippers.

"oh god…oh…" Sans stammered, backing up rapidly, "s-s-something killed her…"

His good eye blazed blue as he whirled around.

"papyrus…"

He teleported to his brother's sentry post…just to see that Papyrus was not there.

"no…paps!" Sans called, **_"_ papyrus _! where are you!?"_**

He ran through the forest, sending up snow and what looked to be silver monster Dust as he did. Whatever this was…it was killing and killing and getting stronger. Eventually Sans skidded to a stop in front of Doggo's post…only to find a single burnt dog biscuit still smoldering ontop of a pile of Dust.

"no…" Sans whispered before taking off again, passing Lesser Dog's shield and sword laying in a silver heap, Dogamy and Dogaressa's axes and cloaks lying discarded and speckled with silver flecks, Greater Dog's spear lying uselessly on the ground as Dust coated it, **_"papyrus answer me! where are you!?"_**

Eventually, he made it back to the place where he and Papyrus had built their snow sculptures…just to see Papyrus working on his once more. The taller skeleton turned to look at his distraught brother and gave a bright smile.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Papyrus called, "I WAS JUST PUTTING THE FINISHING TOUCHES ON MY SN…OOF!"

Sans had nearly tackled his brother, sobbing in relief as his good eye burned blue and he hugged his little brother.

"don't you _ever_ scare me like that again!" Sans ordered, "i was calling for you! why didn't you answer me! pap…i can't lose you…please…"

"I AM ALRIGHT," Papyrus reassured him, "SEE, ALL IN ONE PIECE! BUT WHY WOULDN'T I BE? WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"the dogs…the old lady on the other side of the door…snowdrake, chilldrake, ice cap…all of them…all of them are dead paps…something killed them…"

"A HUMAN?"

"no…not a human, i woulda seen that…" Sans murmured before shaking his skull, "we need to get home…warn everyone, get them somewhere safe…"

* * *

The day wore on, Undyne had heard about the loss of the dogs and many of Snowdin's residents and had personally come to help get the remaining residents to safe places so that whatever was attacking them wouldn't be able to take any more.

"I wanna fight with Undyne!" a young child cried, nearly falling flat on his face as he stood on his tiptoes to get her attention.

"sure ya do, kiddo," Sans deadpanned, "c'mon, go on with your parents…I'm not kiddin' around,"

The kid chuckled and Sans gave a faint smile before turning to face Undyne, who was warily scanning the area, spear in hand and her armor glinting in the light.

"you ok, fishstick?" Sans asked.

"Everyone here?" Undyne asked, ignoring her friend's jibe.

"'s far as i know," Sans nodded, "except…"

He good eye flashed and his bones rattled in slight fear.

"where's papyrus?"

* * *

Papyrus walked through the clearing right outside of town, trying to see if anyone had gone this way. He thought he had heard a voice and, being the brave soul he was, decided to check it out. So far, it was nothing but snow and trees…the usual.

"IS ANYONE OUT HERE?" he asked, flinching at every shadow that crossed his path.

He didn't like shadows…they still freaked him out a little bit still since the incident all those years ago. Running for your very life through a shadowy building was _not_ fun!

He kept walking, the snow crunching underneath his boots as he did. There was a sharp crack and Papyrus nearly jumped five feet into the air…only to realize he had stepped on a stick.

"REALLY, PAPYRUS, YOU ARE JUST BEING A SCAREDY BONES! THERE'S NOTHING TO BE AFRAID OF! AT LEAST NOT FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH HEH!"

"Howdy!" a squeaky voice called, making Papyrus give a shriek and jump high into the air, whirling around with a bone staff in his hands…only to face a tiny golden flower, "I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower!"

Papyrus let out the breath he was holding and made his staff disappear, kneeling down before the flower in curiousity.

"I HAVE NEVER SEEN A FLOWER IN SNOWDIN BEFORE! MUCH LESS ONE THAT TALKED…ARE YOU AN ECHO FLOWER?"

"Oh, no, but I am a special flower," Flowey beamed.

"OOOOH! CAN YOU SING? OR MAKE SPAGHETTI? OR…" Papyrus rattled off, not seeing the several white pellets that formed a glittering halo around him.

"Nonononono," Flowey grinned, "But I can show you what I can do!"

"REALLY!? WOWIE! THAT WOULD BE WONDERFUL! I…"

* * *

"papyrus!" Sans yelled, rushing through Snowdin with Undyne right behind him, "c'mon bro! answer me! you promised you wouldn't do this to me again!"

"PAPYRUS!" Undyne bellowed, her sharp gaze looking around, "Come on! It's freezing out here! We can finish whatever it is you're doing tomorrow! Just come inside!"

 ** _"papyrus!"_** Sans cried, going to one end of the clearing while Undyne searched the other, **_"paps! where…"_**

His foot caught on something, something that felt like fabric. He looked down...and his soul nearly shattered.

It was Papyrus' scarf.

And it was lying in a pile of silver dust.

"…p-papyrus?" Sans asked, shakily reaching out and picking up the scarf, "oh god…please…paps…please tell me this is a joke…y' got me good…please just…"

"Sans?" Undyne asked, coming up, her armor making the ground shake with every step until she froze upon seeing the tattered red scarf in Sans' hands, "Oh God no…"

"he…he's just…he's joking with me…that's all," Sans stammered, "right? undyne…y-y-you know where he's hiding, right? this is just a prank…well…heheheh, i'm laughing, that was good…paps you can come out of hiding…"

"Sans…" Undyne whispered, kneeling down and putting a hand on his shoulder, "This isn't a joke…I…"

Sans shook, his bones rattling in such a way that Undyne thought he was going to fall apart in front of her. She instinctively wrapped her arms around him so that if he did fall apart, it wouldn't be so bad.

"no…nononononono…" Sans shook, "paps…please don't be…not you too…you promised…you promised me you wouldn't…"

Undyne held her friend closer, afraid to let go even as teal fire blazed from Sans' left eye and hand.

 ** _"you promised me you wouldn't leave me!"_** Sans shrieked, his magic flaring out and throwing Undyne a good twenty feet, clearing a perfect circle about ten feet in diameter around him.

A blaster formed and Sans gave a heartbroken scream, thrusting out his hands and leveling the forest in front of him, setting the remaining stumps on fire while Undyne got back up, rushing towards him and hugging him once more, rocking him back and forth as he grieved.

"papyrus…paps i'm so sorry i wasn't there for you…i'm so sorry…" Sans sobbed, "i-i-i-i…"

The wind blew some the Dust away off of something small and glowing. Undyne's sharp eyes caught it first and she gently shook Sans' shoulder.

"Sans…" Undyne tried, making him look up at her.

She pointed at the Dust and Sans' good eye widened as he saw the small, bright orange spade glowing like an ember in the ashes of a fireplace.

It was Papyrus' soul.

"paps…" he whispered, reaching out to the glowing spade only for it to immediately blaze brighter and seem to bleed through Sans' hand.

The comedian gasped as a warmth came closer to his own soul and he lifted his shirt…just to see Papyrus' soul nestled next to his own.

 _"I'M SORRY! IT'S SO DARK! I'M SCARED! SANS! SANS WHERE ARE YOU!? CAN YOU HEAR ME? PLEASE, I'M SCARED!"_

 ** _"don't worry, pap, everything's gonna be ok,"_** Sans murmured softly before speaking to Undyne, "he's spooked…but i've got 'im…"

"He's safe," Undyne smiled, "You can protect him?"

"i'll do a lot better than i did just now," Sans growled, eyes blazing as he stood, "i'm going to find who did this to him…"

His eyes went dark, chilling Undyne's soul.

 ** _"and i am going to give them a_ bad time _,"_**

The Comedian was gone…

The Judge had taken his place.

And he was very, _very_ ticked off.

 **Flowey DID say he did a few runs, killing off everyone...he also said that "Smiley Trashbag" gave him his fair share of resets...who knows, maybe next time Sans'll bring out the weedwacker. We'll just have to see!**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	13. Chapter 13

**So here we are...the last chapter in this one. But don't be sad...there's going to be at least two more stories (Genocide and Pacifist for Frisk/Chara). I'm gonna have to go to work soon, so I thought I'd get this posted up as soon as possible.**

 ***NOTE* CAPS does not mean that the character is shouting. Paps speaks in all caps, Gaster does too.**

 ** _"Bold Italic"_ would be the wingding font that Gaster speaks in. All skeletons can speak it though Gaster is the only one who can't speak any other language, so he uses magically conjured hands to speak with other monsters.**

 **I do not own Undertale, all I own are Kristen (the brothers' mother), Triton and Sedna (Undyne's parents), Drake and Serran (Alphys parents) and Betus and Gammet (Alphys' siblings).**

Chapter 13

"Sans, you need to sleep," Undyne told him as the two of them made their way to the house, Sans still holding his brother's scarf and the jar that held his Dust, "You've had a really long day,"

"not tired," Sans growled, eyes still dark as he shuffled into the building, closing the door behind him.

Undyne put her hands on her hips and glared at her friend before grabbing his hood and carrying him like a mother cat would her kitten up the stairs.

"You're going to bed," she growled, kicking open the door to Sans' room and walking in, setting him on the bed, "You're tired, I'm tired, we need to be at our best to get back at whoever did this to Papyrus,"

"…fine," Sans mumbled.

"You've got a nice warm bed…hey," she smiled, reaching for a dusty glass bottle of ketchup on the night stand, "even a bottle of ketchup t-"

" _don't_ touch that," Sans growled, turning her soul blue and shoving her back a few steps, away from the bottle.

Undyne blinked once, twice, before sighing.

"Alright," she told him, "Just…get some rest, I'll be on the couch if you need me,"

"…take paps' bed," Sans murmured.

"What?"

"'s much more comfy than that ol' couch,"

"…Alright then," Undyne nodded, "I'll be just down the hall then,"

She closed the door and Sans lifted his shirt, looking at his own white soul and his brother's orange one still nestled next to it. He hugged his ribcage and brought his knees close to him, tears streaming as sobs wracked his small form.

"i shoulda been there, pap, i'm sorry," he cried, "i'm so sorry,"

* * *

He was monitoring the screens when a sound caught his attention.

 ** _"I'm sorry to bother you, Dr. Gaster, but…"_**

Gaster turned around, his expression tired as he looked at the small, grey-scale figure before him.

 ** _"He's fallen asleep…the demon's making a move on him,"_** the little monster stated.

 ** _"THANK YOU, DEZI,"_** Gaster replied as he turned back to the screen, **_"ANYTHING ELSE TO REPORT?"_**

 ** _"Aven saw the flower,"_** Dezi added, **_"He…I'm sorry sir, your youngest son didn't make it. Your oldest has his soul with him though…"_**

Gaster's eyes flashed blue and orange as his hands clenched and he pounded them on the screen.

 ** _"I…I KNOW…"_** Gaster growled, **_"THANK YOU, DEZI…YOU CAN GO MONITOR AS YOU WISH. YOUR BROTHER IS ASLEEP AS WELL CORRECT?"_**

Dezi gave a slight smile, his white eyes glowing brighter as he nodded.

 ** _"Thank you, Doctor, I'll go see how he's doin',"_** he chirped before starting to run off…only to trip and fall on his face before struggling to get up.

A spectral hand appeared, gently picking Dezi up by his shirt and gingerly setting him on the ground.

 ** _"Thanks,"_** Dezi smiled, **_"Kinda hard to get up with no arms,"_**

 ** _"BE CAREFUL, DEZI,"_** Gaster replied as Dezi's form wavered and he exited the Void.

Out of all of Gaster's 'Followers': Dezi (known as Goner Kid to the few that could see him), Aven (who was always losing his head, said it was more comfortable to hold it in his hands), Cearo (who's head looked like it took up all of her body), and Nekana (who was small like a child with a permanent wide-eyed expression on her face). Dezi was the one that Gaster liked most. Mainly because the child reminded him of his sons. All four of these 'followers' had Fallen Down long ago, Gaster had happened upon them during his time in the Void and gave them new hope, a new life. Unlike him, they were not limited and confined to the Void. They could move as they wished, but to most, they were unseen.

They were his eyes and ears, telling him what had transpired in the Underground. Unless it involved his boys, _that_ Gaster was quite up to date on.

Gaster flicked the screen to focus on Sans, who was twitching in his sleep, Papyrus' soul burning brightly through his ribcage.

 ** _"I AM SO SORRY, MY BOYS,"_** Gaster murmured, putting a hand on the screen, **_"I…"_**

He bowed his head, tears streaming.

 ** _"I WISH I COULD CHANGE EVERYTHING,"_**

* * *

Sans had gotten more and more serious as time went on, Alphys noticed when she came to visit him and told Undyne, who was trying to get him to smile again. He wouldn't even call Undyne by his favorite nickname anymore. It was as if when he took Papyrus' soul, part of his own went missing. Not that it was hurting him, Alphys even said that Sans' soul was completely intact…

He was just in a deep sense of grief.

And what made it worse…was that as the days wore on, more and more monsters fell until...

Alphys looked away from the computer screen for once, looking at Sans who was still holding the bowl of instant noodles in his hands, long gone cold.

"S-Sans, you need to eat," she told him.

"'m fine," Sans mumbled, "don't worry 'bout me, al,"

" _Sans_!"

"'m not hungry," he growled, turning a pitch black gaze on her and making her shudder, "just…i just don't like it here…"

"Then y-y-you could go home…"

"and who'll protect ya when undyne's not here?"

"I-I-I'll be fine," Alphys stammered, "M-M-Mettaton is around, he'll s-s-stop whatever is coming. B-But nothing will get past Undyne…I-I-I'm sure,"

Sans' eyes went back to their normal white points before he closed them, putting a hand on his sternum and feeling the warmth of his own soul and that of his brother's through his shirt.

"C-C-Can I see?" Alphys asked, "I-I-I'm just curious,"

Sans cracked open his good eye before sighing and lifting his shirt, letting the pure white of his own soul shine through his ribcage…while Papyrus' was barely visible.

 ** _"c'mon, paps, it's ok. it's just alphys,"_** Sans urged, gently tapping on his ribs as the orange soul slowly peeped out from behind his own.

"H-H-He seems still pretty strong," Alphys noted, putting a hand on Sans' ribcage and making the skeleton shudder slightly.

Papyrus' soul gently floated forwards, almost so much that Alphys could have reached her fingers between Sans' ribs and touched it.

"Can he hear me?" she asked.

 _"I CAN HEAR HER!"_

"he can," Sans told her, "but…"

He stopped, making Alphys look up.

"What is it?" she asked as Sans' eyes went dark.

"al…it…undyne…"

Alphys whirled around towards the computer screen just to see one of Undyne's spears clatter to the ground, sputtering and flickering out as what looked like blue and red paint dripped from her scales.

"UNDYNE!" Alphys shrieked, rushing towards the screen as Sans joined her, "No! That's not possible! She…she…!"

Undyne turned a final golden look towards the screen, baring her fangs in a wide grin as she _melted_ even further…before finally turning to Dust. Alphys burst into tears, Sans put his arm around her, Papyrus' soul getting as close as it could to comfort her.

"gather up everyone," Sans told her, "tell 'em that somethin' hostile's comin',"

"W-What about you?" she asked.

Sans looked up at the screen, his good eye flaring blue as he spotted a golden flower disappearing back into the ground as a faint white glow shifted…turning from LV 10 to LV 11. That was what killed Undyne…what killed Papyrus…a freaking _weed_.

"'m going to the palace," Sans finally replied, letting go, "need to do some gardening,"

He disappeared in a flash of blue light, making Alphys stare at where he had been in confusion.

"…Gardening?" she blinked.

* * *

So. Many. Dead.

So many had died since he'd left Alphys and reported to the King. Right now, Sans was standing in the final hallway, something Asgore had renamed as the 'Judgement Hall' because it was the final hallway between the Judge and the King.

He wrapped his left hand in Papyrus' scarf, sighing sadly before a soft cracking noise got his attention. His good eye opening as he spotted a flower seemingly growing out of the stone floor. Well, well, well, look what came through to see him…

"You look like you've seen better days, Smiley Trashbag," the yellow flower snickered as Sans took a few weary steps forwards.

"why ya doin' this, weed," Sans growled, eye flickering with a faint tinge of blue, "who are you to do these things?"

"Why, don't you know?" came the high-pitched reply, "I'm hurt, comedian…after all…I'm your friend, right? Even though I'm a royal pain?"

Sans frowned before his eye flashed in recognition.

"…asriel?" he blinked, "what… _happened_ to you?"

"You'll have to ask your father about that," the flower snapped, "And Asriel died long ago…it's Flowey now,"

Sans snorted, his smile even bigger.

"wow, that's an even worse name than _asriel_ …how long did it take ya to _plant_ that one, eh?" he chuckled, "seriously, asriel, it might be best to _leaf_ , and i dunno, _branch out_ …"

"We'll see who's laughing, Smiley Trashbag," Flowey snarled, myriad white bullets materializing around him before flashing towards Sans.

There was a flicker of blue and suddenly, Sans wasn't there anymore. Flowey frowned, this wasn't supposed to happen…

"what? you think i was just going to stand there and take it?" came Sans' voice…from _behind_ him.

Flowey whirled around to see Sans leaning against a pillar, balancing a bone on his finger before flipping it around and catching it.

"hey, asriel, lemme ask ya somethin'," Sans started, "if you have some sort of power…don't ya think that it's your responsibility to do the right thing?"

"What kind of question is that?" Flowey hissed, watching as Sans disappeared in a flash of blue light only to reappear in his original spot.

"alright then, lemme ask you this…you wanna have a bad time?" came the soft growl before Sans gave a laugh, "nah, i know the answer for that,"

Sans gave a wide grin.

"it's a beautiful day outside, birds are singin', breeze is blowin', on days like this, flowers like you…"

The room went dark, only to return in a grey scale. Flowey looked up at Sans right as Sans' fists clenched.

 ** _"should be burning in hell,"_**

"Wait, _you're_ the one to fight me?" Flowey cackled as his empty soul flickered into existence, "Mister 1 HP, 1 Attack, 1 Defense? That's a pretty bad joke,"

"oh?" Sans asked, stretching out his hand, "well, how's this for a bad joke?"

Flowey's soul burned blue and suddenly, he was rocketing towards the ceiling, slamming into it.

"knock,"

Gravity reversed and the flower began plummeting towards the floor, slamming into that.

"knock," Sans growled, his good eye burning with blue fire.

Flowey shook his petals, glaring at Sans, who gave a grin and slammed him into the walls, tearing up the stonework and sending bones of white and azure spearing through the cracks.

"heh, you're supposed to say 'who's there'," Sans stated as the 'soul' shattered, "heheh, talk about a tough crowd,"

The world rippled and Sans found himself back in front of the pillar he'd started out in front of.

"what the…?" he blinked before shaking his skull and starting forwards towards a very ticked off flower, "heya, you look frustrated about somethin'…"

His eyes went dark.

"guess i'm just good at my job,"

He turned the 'soul' blue and slammed Flowey into the floor again only to throw him up into the air, letting his 'soul' turn back to normal before sending a complicated maze of bones at him. Flowey dodged through, not without a scratch mind you, and Sans summoned a few blasters, taking aim and firing at the weed…only to watch the soul shatter again.

The world rippled again and Sans gave a soft growl as he once again found himself at the same pillar, facing the same plant.

"hmmm…that expression," Sans hummed, "that's the expression of someone who's died twice in a row. suffice to say…you look _really_ unsatisfied. alright…how 'bout we make it a _third_?"

The room went greyscale and Flowey gave a hysteric laugh.

"The Good Doctor experimented on you too, huh?" he laughed, "His own child! Tell me, can you even _see_ out of that eye or…"

Sans slammed his hands together, summoning a blaster and shooting at the flower. Flowey burrowed into the ground, reappearing in another area.

"Touchy subject, hmm?" he cackled, "Well, let's see how you handle this! You see, I got smart in our past fights…"

Six colors spiraled around him and Sans watched in horror as the plant transformed into something much more grotesque, vines had to sprout from the top of the monstrosity to hold it in place, giant paws of greenery and thorns, flesh colored blobs forming into a form of mouth and eyes as a screen featuring the flower's face came into being where a head would be on this monster.

"TRY AND STOP ME NOW!" Flowey roared as Sans growled and set up another barrage, smiling as the blasters' beams smashed into the monster, as his passive ability took hold, "YOU IDIOT! YOUR ATTACKS ARE…"

"before ya monologue again," Sans deadpanned, "why don'tcha look at your health?"

The crimson eyes narrowed for a moment before widening.

"WHAT DID YOU…!?"

"karma's a female dog, eh?" Sans grinned, his good eye blazing blue as he set up another attack, "heh, always wondered why people never use their strongest attack first…"

Flowey screamed in rage, summoning a storm of bombs and hurling them at Sans, who simply teleported out of the way, high up on the ceiling and hurled down another rain of bones.

"y'know, if anyone else fought ya, i'm pretty sure you'dve won by now," Sans pointed out, teleporting onto one of Flowey's 'hands', "but…well…it had to be me,"

Flowey shot at Sans, only to shriek in rage and pain as his own bullets pierced his hand while Sans teleported away, leaning on a pillar.

"*huff* well, I dunno about you…but…" Sans panted, "'m gettin' kinda tired,"

He dodged out of the way once more as Flowey tried to smash him.

"but then…if i just _let_ you past me…y'd kill the king,"

Flowey charged what seemed to be a lazer, sending the deadly beam of light towards the Judge. Sans summoned his own blaster, firing and blocking Flowey's shot.

"YOU BRAT!" Flowey roared, "I WILL RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!"

"that how you killed my bro?" Sans snarled, his blue eye blazing with teal fire, "did you kill him like you killed undyne? and alphys, and the old lady, and mettaton… _everyone_!"

Sans' eye burned as he turned Flowey's 'soul' blue and slammed him around a few times.

"or did you stab him in the back?" Sans growled, "at one time, asriel, i woulda pitied ya. dad experimented on you…like he did me…and paps…but now?"

His eye flared with an amber light, almost orange as he tapped into his brother's soul as well as his own.

"now…you're gonna get _dunked on_ ," Sans snarled, his left hand ablaze as a wall of blasters came into being, a ring of azure bones erupted through the tiled floor, making sure that Flowey would _not_ be able to dodge out of the way.

The blaster's warmed up, their left 'eyes' blazing with teal and amber fire…

Right as something pale flashed through the air and struck Sans in the chest.

The Judge gasped as he was knocked flat off his feet, red liquid spattering through his chest as a white, star-shaped bullet stuck out of it. The ring of bones shattered, the blasters crumbled as Sans' magic grew unstable. He grunted as he held a hand to his ribcage, feeling the large crack that had come into being not only on his sternum…but in his soul.

"Well, that was fun," Flowey cackled as he returned to his normal flower-looking form, "Good bye, Sans…we'll have to do this again sometime!"

A ring of white pellets appeared around Sans and he bowed his head.

"pap…i…i'm sorry…"

The bullets flashed down…

And a blue hoodie and a red scarf thudded down into a growing pile of silver dust.

* * *

 ** _To Be Continued_**

* * *

 **Sans got to kill the plant a few times before he finally got offed. I'll get working on the next one as soon as I can, but as to which run I'm going for...you'll just have to wait until you see the story's title. *here's a hint, it's going to be the same play on words as this one*.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
